Beginning of Time
by AlexandraKnight09
Summary: The life of Alexandra Knight, who is no ordinary girl, will never be dull. Since she was born, she could see into the past of anyone she touched and the future leaked into her mind as she slept. She known's a man called the Doctor and she is rooming with the famous, Sherlock Holmes and his assistant, John Watson. She seems to be connected to time and space but how and why? Find out
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! this is my First fan fiction so i hope you like it. i don't own Sherlock Or Doctor Who, the only thing i own is the character i created. this chapter isn't to interesting but it will be soon i promise so i hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1

Walking down a street in London, I held groceries walking back to my flat. It was the beginning of March and the sky was overcast, not much of a change there. The buildings were tall and the evening grew dark. The wind blew the cold air across my face as I walked onto Baker Street. I thought about my two flat mates and a landlord, Mrs. Hudson, whom I've lived with since I became a junior in college.

I never knew my mother; she died when I was too young to remember. My father always talked about her, he told me that she was so happy when they found out they were having me. He never talked bad about her, when I would ask about her he'd tell me she was the kindest woman he had ever known and had the kindest smile. When I saw him talk about her he seemed so happy, yet I could see a hint of sadness. My father always took so much care of me even though he would be busy with work sometimes. My father was murdered when I was twelve and no-one ever caught the killer. I went to a college in London and three years into schooling I wanted a place to live. That's when I found 221B Baker Street and Mrs. Hudson.

I smiled at the memories as I reached the flat, the place next to it was a café called "Speedy's Sandwich bar and Café". I reached into my pocket, pulled out my keys and unlocked the door. I walked up the stairs to the second floor where I saw one of my flat mates sitting in a chair looking at the computer screen. He had dark brown curly hair, and his eyes were a crystal blue. He wore a white button up and a black suit jacket on top and black dress pants. He never looked at me as I entered the living room and walked into the kitchen.

As I placed the bags on the messy table I asked, "So Sherlock, where is John?"

"Getting groceries. But now it seems pointless seeing as you have gotten them."

"I didn't get anything important, so it should be fine." I put the rest of the groceries away and walked towards the table. I noticed a scratch in the table and moved my hand over it. "Had an argument with the table?" I looked over at him and smiled.

"What are you talking about?" he said still looking at the computer screen.

"There's a scratch mark on the table, you had either had an argument with it or I don't know, had a sword fight with someone in this room and accidentally left evidence." He turned his head away from the computer screen and looked at me. I leaned against the counter in the kitchen as he opened his mouth to talk, but soon shut it as he heard the door shut down stairs.

The footsteps were becoming louder as they walked up the steps. Around the corner was John with the groceries. He placed them on the table and looked at Sherlock.

"Is that my computer?" he looked annoyed and walked toward Sherlock.

"Of course, mine was in the bedroom."

"You didn't bother to get up? It's password protected." He argued.

"It took me less than a minute to guess yours. Not exactly Fort Knox." He typed.

"Right thank you." John closed and took his computer away from Sherlock. John then sat down in the chair next to the fire place. I walked over to the kitchen table and began to put away the groceries John brought home. "Oh, I can do that." He began to get up.

"No it's fine I can handle it John. You just sit there and relax." I smiled and continued to put them away. John sat back down and looked at the mail. "Anything important?"

"Just bills… I need to find a job…" John sighed.

"Dull." Sherlock held his hands together.

John sat there and leaned forward, "Listen… if you could lend me some… Sherlock, are you listening?"

"I need to go to the bank." Suddenly Sherlock got up, grabbed his coat and left, John following him.

"Have fun boys!" I yelled after them.

"Thanks Alex, I'm probably going to need it." I heard John say. I listened for the door to close. When it did, I ran upstairs to my bedroom and closed the door behind me. I grabbed the key on my nightstand and glanced at the mirror. My dark brown hair was pulled into a pony tail, my bangs hung over my left eye. I leaned in closer to the mirror and looked at my dark green eyes. I wore a dark blue tank top, black jeans, and my black converse. _Ok, time to go see a Doctor, _I laughed to myself. I put the key around my neck and went down to the second level.

I looked into the living room and grabbed my petite coat. I put it on, grabbed my iPhone and went down stairs. I opened the door to find Sherlock and John standing outside.

"What are you guys still doing here?" I asked surprised. Sherlock looked at me.

"Going somewhere? And that key, you didn't have it on earlier. What does it go to?"

"Yes. And I asked you first." I announced.

"We're waiting for a cab." John said looking down the street.

"Your turn." Sherlock said as a cab drove up. I smiled and watched John get in.

As Sherlock began to get in, I said, "It goes to a blue box." The door shut and the cab drove off. _Well I wasn't lying;_ I turned around and began to walk to the meeting place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I don't own anything but my character. This chapter has to deal with the doctor and the episode "DINOSAURS IN SPACE" the next chapter will finish it off and then i will get back to Sherlock and John.**

Chapter 2

I walked about thirty minutes to Hyde Park. I passed a couple walking their dog and watched a couple of joggers run. As I kept walking I saw the pond and a couple of people in row boats. When I reached the gardens, I saw a big blue box hidden behind some bushes and it said Police Call Box on top. I smiled knowing who waited inside. I touched the doors gently and a caressed the door handle. I pulled off the key from around my neck and placed it in the key hole. I heard the lock unlatch and pushed the door open.

"Alexandra Knight. 26 years old, works at a popular IT company called Rune Inc., and can see into anyone's past that she touches and can see the future while she sleeps." The man spoke. He wore a brown tweed jacket with elbow patches, a red bow tie, braces, black trousers and black ankle-high boots. His brown hair was pulled to the right covering his face. He turned and looked at me.

"I can't see the details into the future Doctor, just the basic, unless it is really important." I walked closer to the Doctor. "So where are Amy and Rory?"

"They're at home, you know doing… homely things. They were having trouble with their relationship but I brought them back together." He smiled. I knew what happened. The Doctor had been sent to the Dalek's junk planet to help the Daleks. The Doctor didn't want to but had no choice in the matter. Amy almost became a human Dalek, but the Doctor saved both her and Rory. (and their relationship). There was a woman the Doctor tried to save but couldn't because she was no longer human. She sacrificed herself to save the Doctor.

I stood their staring at him. "What?" he asked.

"I don't get a hug? It's been what… six months since the last time I saw you? And I don't even get a hug?" I crossed my arms and pouted.

"My apologies dear Knight. May I have this hug?" he held out his right hand. I placed my hand on his then ran into him and squeezed him. He put his arms around me and said, "It's nice to see you again Alex."

"It's good to see you too Doctor." After a minute, we moved away from each other. "So where were you going?" I asked

He looked at me then walked to the control panel and began to push buttons and pull levers. "I was about to gather my gang and investigate a spaceship heading toward Earth. Would you like to join me?" he glanced at me.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." I walked up to the control panel. "So who is this gang we are gathering?" As I said this, a woman in old Egyptian clothing came out and walked down the stairs. "Ah Queen Nefertiti, a pleasure to meet you." I said.

"Doctor who is this?" Nefertiti said looking annoyed.

"Ah Nefertiti! This is an old friend of mine, Alexandra Knight." The TARDIS jolted and began to make noises. Soon it stopped and the Doctor said, "Ok, you two stay here I'll be right back." And he ran out of the TARDIS.

Trying to break the awkward silence I said, "So is it nice to be queen? Do you get pampered?" she looked at me and leaned against the railing.

"Yes it is nice to be queen, though it has its disadvantages too. So how long have you known the Doctor?"

I placed my hand under my chin and closed my eyes. "I've known him since I was eighteen, so about seven years. I met him when he had a different face though, and I went on a few trips with him as well. He is smart, brave and extremely weird."

"Do you love him?" she asked eagerly.

"Oh Heavens no! No, no, no, no, no. Not in the way you're thinking at least, I love more like a brother." Nefertiti's face lightened up and smiled at me for the first time.

"I do admit he is really weird. While he was saving my home, he would always ramble on about something I didn't quite understand." She laughed.

"I know! He does it all the time and sometimes he doesn't even realize it." We both laughed and the Doctor walked in with someone.

"What are you two laughing about? Oh by the way this is John Riddell, Riddell this is Alex," I smiled and waved as the Doctor walked pass. "And this is Queen Nefertiti. OK." The Doctor clasped his hands together and announced, "one more stop then to the mysterious ship."

The Doctor began moving around the TARDIS again hitting switches and buttons and pulling levers. Riddell walked up to me and I looked at him. He looked like Indiana Jones at least his outfit. However, his face looked a lot like Lestrade. Suddenly, Amy, Rory and a man on a ladder materialized into the TARDIS.

"Hello. You weren't busy, were you? Well even if you were it wasn't as interesting as this... probably is. Didn't want you to miss it. Now. Just a quick hop." The TARDIS began to move again. I looked over at Amy and Rory and waved. "Everybody grab a torch." Everyone did except me because I already had one and we all followed the Doctor out of the TARDIS.

The Doctor walked up to a spider web and said, "Spiders. We don't normally get spiders in space." The man with the Ponds came out. "Don't move! Do you really think I'm the stupid, I wouldn't notice." The Doctor walked toward the man. "How did you get aboard, hey? Trans mat? Who sent you?"

Rory walked up to the Doctor, "Doctor, That's my Dad."

"You think you can just bring your dad along without asking? I'm not a taxi service, you know."

"YOU MATERIANLIZED AROUND US!"

"Oh! Well that's fine then. My mistake. Hello Brian! How are you? Nice to meet you? Welcome. Welcome. This is the gang. I've got a gang. Yes! Come on then, everyone!" Everyone followed the Doctor. I walked behind the Doctor and Amy not really paying much attention to their conversation. They talked and the Doctor hugged her saying 'hello'.

"…This is Nefi, this is Riddell and you already know Alex. They're with me."

Amy stopped for a second, "With you? They're with you?" and then she began to walk again. "Are they the new us? Is that why we haven't seen you?"

"No, they're just people. They're not Ponds. I thought we might need a gang. Never really had a gang before. It's new." _Oh thanks Doctor…_I thought to myself and sulked a little. Suddenly there was banging coming from door in front of us.

"What is it Doctor?" Amy said. I already knew what they were, they were dinosaurs. I was actually excited to see one in real life.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's coming down to greet us."

The doors opened and two dinosaurs began to come out of it. "Run!" Everyone ran but the Doctor. "Doctor!" I ran up and grabbed him.

"I know. Dinosaurs!" He smiled as I pulled him along. We ran down the long hallway, running from Dinosaurs in Space.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! this chapter is kind of long. i hope everyone likes and i hope it is understandable. I don't own Sherlock or Doctor Who. i only own my character. so enjoy!**

Chapter 3

We ran down the hall and head towards a small corridor. It wasn't very big but the wall at the end of it had a computer. By the looks of it, it seemed old and covered in spider webs. The Doctor walked up to the computer and tapped it.

"Oh look! It gives us a layout of the whole ship. Ok. Now. Let's find the engine room." The Doctor seemed ecstatic. I walked out and looked into the hall to see if there were any dinosaurs coming. While watching I didn't pay attention to their conversations. I was thinking of how I knew what would happen, and only if the Doctor let me tell him, but he never wanted to know what the future held for him. He always said 'it takes the fun out of the adventure'. And of course I agree with him. Sometimes it sucks to know what the future holds.

Suddenly I snapped back to reality and heard Amy call for the Doctor. I turned around to notice the Doctor, Rory, and Brian had disappeared.

"What happened?" Nefertiti asked.

I walked up to them and said, "They went to the engine room. Anyway, we won't do much here so let's go find something useful for the Doctor." I turned around and walked into the big hallway and walked towards another small corridor.

"Why should we follow her?" I heard Nefertiti whisper.

"The Doctor has always trusted her. And as far as I know she has helped a lot in knowing her way around confusing unknown places. It's almost like she has a built in GPS." She paused knowing they were confused and said, "It's like a map, but a lot less complicated."

We walked down the dark hallway; I was in the lead followed by Nefertiti, then Amy and Riddell. Riddell pulled out a flask from the inside of his coat and began to drink.

"Hey, put that away! I need you sober." Amy pointed her flashlight at him.

He pulled it away from his mouth and as he put it away he complained, "It's medicinal. And I don't take orders from females."

"Well you should, because this woman here," I turned around and pointed, "Is Queen Nefertiti. And she doesn't take orders nicely."

Amy's eyes grew wide and she smiled. "Wait. You're Queen Nefertiti, of Egypt? I learned all about you at school. You're awesome. Big fan. High five." Nefertiti looked at Amy confused. "Yeah, a bit behind on that."

While we stopped and talked we then started to hear loud breathing. I looked around and saw nothing, then Riddell pointed his flashlight down and we all saw it. It was a dinosaur; it was young and looked to be a baby T. Rex.

"Okay. A guess. T. Rex? Not yet full size." She looked at all of us and whispered, "We're in the middle of a dinosaur nest."

Riddell, who was wide-eyed, said in a low toned voice, "I propose a retreat." As we tried to go back the way we came a loud roar came from the direction. "Or we can go forwards."

I walked forward to the exit then turned around to make sure everyone would follow. Riddell was on the other side of the T. Rex and slowly put his right foot over the neck of the beast. The dinosaur's head moved and everyone froze. Then it stopped and Riddell placed his other foot over it and smiled like he accomplished something great. Amy rolled her eyes and began to walk towards me. As soon as everyone got behind me we strode down the passage.

I entered a small dark room and aimed my flashlight in it. The room had many plants covered in cobwebs and dust. At the end of the room there remained a computer. I headed for the computer as the group entered behind me.

"Bit of weed killer wouldn't go amiss in here." Amy announced.

"Well someone left in a hurry." Riddell retorted.

I reached the computer and began pushing buttons to turn it on. The lights turned on then the computer. However the screen was just white noise, so I smacked it and then the picture became clear. When it cleared I saw that it was asking for a passcode.

"Hmm… I need a passcode before we can use it." I turned around and looked at the group of people. "I might be able to hack it but it might take some time."

"Wait you can hack this? Isn't this ship like really old? And non-human origin?" Amy asked.

"I've been with the Doctor for a long time. In my travels I learned a few things, that and I make programs for a living and I hack for fun sometimes. So no it shouldn't be a problem." I turned round and began typing away. The code I began to read seemed exceedingly old. After I passed the firewall I began scanning for a code to get me through. After a minute or two, I got authorization and Amy placed a white sphere in the computer and the computer went on the fritz again. Then we started to hear someone talk.

"_...our people remain in cryogenic. Whilst they sleep, I will continue to work, being careful to try on a regular basis..."_ the voice said. Trying to get a clear picture I hit the side of it and it cleared. What we saw was a humanoid lizard like person on the screen.

"Look! It's beautiful." Nefi said.

_ "__I can't tell how far we have come. Far enough to avoid the destructive impact forecast for our planet. Far enough for me to feel a profound sense of loss."_

"What is it?" Riddell asked.

Amy and I looked at each other and at the same time said, "Silurian."

"It seems to me that we are on an ark like ship." I told them.

"And what makes you think that?" Nefi replied.

_"__Over fifty species loaded. Only one has had any difficulty surviving. All the others are thriving and we expect them to be able to repopulate."_ The Silurian stated.

"That."

"So, we're on an ark. A Silurian ark." Amy said.

"Lizard people herding dinosaurs onto a space ark? Absolute tommyrot." Riddell seemed to not be convinced.

"Only an idiot denies the evidence of their own eyes." Nefertiti crossed her arms and looked at Riddell.

"Egyptian queen or not, I shall put you across my knee and spank you!"

Amy and I rolled are eyes.

"Try! And I'll snap your neck in a heartbeat." Nefi retorted.

"Hm. Well they certainly bred firecrackers in your time."

"Oh, no no no. Please, please don't start flirting. I will not have flirting companions."

"Neither will I." I looked back at the computer as Riddell began to speak.

"So if the ship were built by-"

"Silurian, yes." I completed his sentence.

"Then where have they all gone?"

"Good question. Computer, display all life signs for homo reptilia." It scanned and the read, 'No Life Signals Detected'. "Computer, show me the ship at launch with all life signals." After a few seconds it showed us thousands of Silurians. "Now show me the ship today with all life signals. Thousands less." I pondered for a second. "But why? I mean... Show me both images, then and now. Side-by-side."

The computer pulled up both of the images and we all looked at them. After a minute or two Amy asked, "What are we looking for?"

"We are looking for a change. What happened then and now? What's the difference?" I looked at the center hoping one of them would point out the other ship.

"The center. Computer zoom in." Amy directed her finger to the middle of the ship.

"And what is that?" Riddell looked intently at it.

"Another space craft. This ship's been boarded before." I announced to the group.

"I'm going to call the Doctor." Then Amy pulled out her phone and walked away. Riddell and Nefertiti walked to the corner of the room and began to talk. I on the other hand, decided to do some digging. I looked at all the life signs that the computer. It showed everyone and classified them as human, except the Doctor which said 'unknown'. Then I saw my life signal. It kept flashing between 'human' and 'unknown' I stared at it confused. I hit the side of the computer thinking it was on the fritz again. However, it kept going between the two.

"Okay. I talked to the Doctor and he didn't know about it either." _I did_, I thought to myself. We stood in a circle and looked at each other. Then, Riddell began looking through the storage units and cupboards. He stopped in one and pulled out three large guns. He handed one to Amy and I then some ammo. _Right. Good they're just stun-guns, at least we won't kill any of them._ I put the ammo in the slot and we began to move out.

Right before we left the room the computer showed us a security shot of the Doctor, Rory, Brian and the trespasser, Solomon.

"You're right, Doctor. I can't keep the dinosaurs and live myself. But I had the IV system scan the entire ship. And it found something more valuable. Utterly unique. I don't know where you found it or how you got it here, but I want it." Solomon said viciously.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The Doctor said emotionless.

"Earth Queen Nefertiti of Egypt. The face stamped across history. Give her to me, and I'll let the rest of you live. And I must ask, what is that girl? The one that is between human and unknown. The scans go between human and being unknown. But anyway, I want Nefertiti." He talked almost like a hungry snake dropping venom from his starved mouth.

"No." the Doctor's voice was stern.

"You think I won't punish those who get in my way, whatever they're worth?" then a robot from of screen came beside Solomon and shot down a triceratops. I felt a knot in my stomach. _How could he do something to a harmless creature?!_ I couldn't do anything but watch for the moment.

Then the Doctor angrily said, "You must be very proud."

_ "_Bring her to me or the robots will make their way through your corpses. Bring her now!" he yelled.

"No." the Doctor said more sternly.

"That's it. Let's go." Nefi said. Then I said, "Computer, teleport us to the Doctor." Then we all vanished from the dirty plant filled room and into hell.

We appeared behind the Doctor, Rory and Brian. The Doctor turned around surprised and said, "What are you doing?"

"I demanded to be brought here." Nefertiti told him as she began to walk toward Solomon.

"No, no, no, no, no." The Doctor grabbed her.

"This is not your decision it is mine."

"Listen to me, if you go with him I can't guarantee your safety." He pleaded.

"You saved my people; I am in your debt."

"No, no, you don't owe me anything." The Doctor explained to Nefi.

"Then I do it of my own will." She shook the Doctor of and walked to Solomon.

Solomon grabbed Nefertiti and smiled, "And my bounty increases."

"Never touch me." Nefertiti tried to shake him off.

"I like my possessions to have spirit. It means I can have fun breaking them. And I will break you in with immense pleasure. Thank you, Doctor." Then he vanished. He was gone along with Nefertiti, gone back to his ship.

"Ok Doctor." I looked at him, "To the Control deck, right?"

"What do you mean?" he said.

"Oh, just follow me." I walked to a computer set and waved everyone over. Once they all got there I said, "Computer, take us to the Control deck." Then we vanished from the terrible hallway and to the control deck. When we arrived the Doctor walked fast and walked into a small room where the controls were. Everyone followed the Doctor and I knew he had made a plan.

"So Doctor," I questioned, "What is your plan?"

"Come on. The missiles are locked onto us, we can't outrun them. We have to save the dinosaurs and get Nefertiti back from Solomon. Isn't it obvious?" he kept walking around the room using his sonic screwdriver.

"Oh. OH! How could I have forgotten that? Wow don't know where my brain went." I then began to see his plan in my head. It only happens sometimes, but very rarely does it ever happen. I usually see the future when I sleep, well some of the future. And only rarely can I see it while I'm awake.

"Oi! Knight! Help Riddell outside." The Doctor poked my forehead.

"Oh, sorry. I'll get right to it Doctor." The Doctor stared at me as if he noticed what happened. I then turned away and went to help Riddell. I held my gun to my chest and walked up to Riddell and he gave me a quick glance and then looked back at the openings. Suddenly raptors began to come out of the three hallways.

"You know what I want more than anything?" he smiled and began to shoot.

"Lessons in gender politics." I shot one that started to charge at us.

"A dinosaur tooth to take home." I shot a few more, then he yelled, "Duck!" I did so and he shot one that I hadn't payed attention to. "Dinosaurs ahead. A lady at my side. About to be blown up. I'm not sure I've ever been happier." He continued shooting the velociraptors, as did I.

"Just shut up and shoot." I laughed and we continued the 'stunning' hunt of our life time.

Almost ten minutes we kept fighting. Then they stopped coming from the hallways. The dinosaurs we stunned lay on the floor unconscious. Then the Doctor's voice came from over the entire control deck speakers and said, "We saved the space ship from being blown up, I've got Nefi with me here in the TARDIS and now I'm going to park it." As he said that the TARDIS began to materialize in front of Riddell and me. Amy, Rory and Brian came out of the control room and the Doctor came out with Nefi. Walked to the TARDIS as Riddell talked to Nefertiti and the Doctor talked to Amy and Rory. I looked at the TARDIS, opened the door and walked inside. I began to think about what Solomon said about me and what I saw myself. It went between human and unknown. _But I'm human, I have pictures of my father and mother. And the Doctor said he went into my past to see something… Now that I think about it he never told me what he saw or didn't see._

"So my Knight, where will you be going?" A voice behind me said. I quickly turned around to see the Doctor standing there.

"… Doctor. Can I ask—" Then the rest of the gang walked in. "Um… I will be going back home for now if you don't mind. I have a lot of work to do." I forcibly smiled at him. He didn't seem to notice and jumped around the console.

"First stop. Alex's home then off with the rest of you." The Doctor said cheerfully. The TARDIS began to move around a made its wheezing noise. After a few seconds it stopped, and the Doctor walked over to me. "I'll just be a second you guys."

We both left the TARDIS and the Doctor closed the door. I turned to him expecting a smile. But I found a serious look on his face. "Is everything ok?" I asked him.

"On that ship, Solomon said something. Something really strange. Did you hear him? And please don't lie." He seemed as if he was trying to tell me something.

"Yes I heard him. It was about my life signal crossing 'human' and 'unknown'. Even I did it on the ship and I saw the same thing Doctor. Do you know what it means?" He looked at me and I saw sadness and loneliness in his eyes. Before he could say anything, Amy poked her head out.

"Hurry up Doctor. Rory's Dad is getting anxious." She said then pulled her head back inside.

"Alright Doctor, you better tell me next time. Got it?" I told him and then we hugged each other. Then the Doctor said, "Here, this is for you and I have plenty in the TARDIS. Oh and this one is new." He smiled and handed me a small thin rectangular box. Before I opened it he said, "Not here, open it tonight before you go to bed. I hope it makes your day." He began to enter the TARDIS.

"This adventure, with you today has made my whole week." He smiled at me and walked inside. The TARDIS began to disappear as I watched it go. As soon as it was gone, I looked at my phone. _7:23pm_. Then I began to walk back to my flat where my flat mates would be waiting for me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys this chapter isn't very exciting just full of detail. It's more like a filler. But the action with Sherlock and Watson is soon to come. I hope you enjoy! **

Chapter 4

Walking out of the darkened park, I stopped off at a café. I sat down at a small table in the back of the room. There weren't that many people, about four pairs and one person by themselves. I ordered coffee and a grilled cheese sandwich with tomato soup. As I waited for my food, I pulled out the little box the Doctor gave me from my coat and placed it on the table. Though this time I would examine it hoping something would tell me what would be inside. The box was wrapped in red wrapping paper and wrapped around it was a black bow tie. The box was small and rectangular, so it couldn't be anything big.

Soon my waiter came with my coffee and placed it on the table. She asked me if I needed anything else and I told her no. She walked away and I took a sip of the coffee. I usually take it black, but I wanted something sweet. After trying to figure out what was inside I gave up and put it back in the inside of my coat. When my food arrived I quickly ate, paid my bill then walked down the dim street.

After about twenty minutes, I found myself in front of my flat. I pulled out my keys, unlocked the door and stepped inside. The lights were on, so Sherlock and John should be upstairs. I slowly walked up the stairs to the loft. Sherlock was sitting in a chair, his knees were tucked into his chest and his hands were pressed together. _He must be thinking,_ I thought to myself. I looked around the room and noticed pictures taped to the mirror above the fire place. _Ah, I forgot about their new case. With the Chinese number code and the black lotus._ I then quietly walked toward the kitchen and saw John leaning against the counter, sipping hot tea and eyeing Sherlock. He didn't look angry or annoyed; he looked like he was admiring his appearance. John glanced at me then back to Sherlock, then realized I actually stood there and stood up and acted like he wasn't doing anything.

"Ah, Alex welcome back. Have you eaten? I could fix you something if you want." He began to say trying to hide what he had done.

I smiled, "No, it's fine. I already ate. But I would like some tea if there is any."

He turned and walked to the stove. He grabbed a cup and the kettle and began pouring. After it was done, John walked around the table and handed me the cup. "Here you go. Oh and by the way, I have an interview tomorrow at the hospital. So I'll be helping with the bills, hopefully."

"You'll be fine John, they'll definitely hire you." I sipped the tea and felt the warm liquid fall down my throat. "Oh I forgot. I have to go to the office tomorrow."

"I thought they usually let you work from home." He glanced at the unmoving Sherlock.

"Yeah, but they need me to come in to fix a problem with their security system. That and I need to hand my boss some ideas for a new program they want to develop." I gulped down the rest of the tea and walked to the sink to clean out my cup. I finished cleaning up and walked over to the couch. I took off my coat and placed it on the arm of the couch and sat down next to it.

"How was your… trip?" Sherlock looked over at me, no longer holding his knees. He stretched them out then crossed his left leg over his right and clasped his hands on his leg.

"Uh… what? How…? How can she have gone on a trip in a few hours?" John walked into the room holding his cup of tea.

"Well I'm not sure. But look at her clothes. They're covered in dirt and dust. Look at the dirt, the color is not from around here, and when she walked by, she smelt as if she had come from the jungle. The bottom of her pants a torn. Her hair is a little messy but anyone's hair can be messy from anything, so not much help there. But the small leaf in her hair." Sherlock stood up, walked up to me and pulled a leaf out of my hair. "I have never seen it before." He turned around and examined it closely.

"Okay Sherlock. I have no idea what you're talking about." I began to explain. "I went out to a zoo with an old friend of mine. They were having a special showing, one day only. While we were there, I fell down a hill and my pants got caught on a branch and tore. I also, kind of snuck into an old building that was off limits to the public and the place was covered in dirt, dust and cobwebs." I looked at both of them and stood up. "Now if you excuse me, I have to get up early and head to the office." I turned and strode up the stairs before either one could say anything.

I went to my room and shut the door. At that moment I placed my head against the door and reached for my light switch. I flicked it on and turned around thus leaning my body against the door, and looked around my room. It was clean, no sign of laundry on my floor. I walked over to my desk where my laptop laid and then I remembered something. The Doctor's gift. _Damn it. I should go get it._ I sat on my bed and took off my shoes and placed them under my bed. Next I stood up and opened my door to find Sherlock standing there holding my coat.

"You forgot this." He told me holding it out to me. I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"Ok. John made you do it, right? I'm not mad, I'm just tired. But thank you for my coat." I took it from him and he continued to stand there. "Uh… is there something else?"

He looked at me, "No… not really." He turned around and headed down the stairs and yelled, "See you tomorrow."

I went back into my room and shut the door again. I put my coat in the hanger behind my door. I moved my hand into the inside of my coat and placed my hand in the breast pocket. I found the box and pulled it out. I laid on my bed and had the box over my head. I looked at the clock on my night stand it read, _9:54pm._ I looked back at the box and sat up in bed. I put the box on my night stand and got up. I went to my dresser and changed into my pajamas. I jumped into bed and grabbed the box. _Okay time to open you._ I pulled of the bow tie and then ripped of the wrapping paper. I put my hand on the lid of the box and pulled it off.

Inside, there was a leather ID wallet. I picked it up and saw a note underneath it. I held the ID wallet and then it clicked. It was Psychic Paper. I put the psychic paper down and opened the note. It read:

_Dear Alex,_

_ I know. It's cool right. I found about five of them in the TARDIS. I don't remember why I kept them. I mean they last for quite a long time. Guess I just like to collect. Anyway, I thought since we haven't hung out or gone on adventurous trips I thought I should give you the most convenient way to contact me. Yes I know, you can call the TARDIS, but I'm not always in there now am I? So it's like a mobile phone but quicker and more fun to use. I also know how much you've always wanted one. You were always telling me. So if you're ever bored or in need of my assistance or if you need to get into someplace, well there you go. I'm not very good with letters. So off you go, have fun and tell me how it works for you._

_ - The Doctor_

I sat there and read the letter again. I looked at the psychic paper and opened it. When I did there was one word. Goodnight. I smiled and put the box, the note and the paper in the top drawer of my night stand. I turned off my light and squirmed my way under my covers. As I began to fall asleep, I thought about what tomorrow will bring. I chuckled at my thought and drifted off to a slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

**OKay guys i realized my computer didn't save my updated version so i put the wrong one on... i guess. sorry... but here is the new updated one. because i forgot some valuable information that will be needed later on. it's mostly the same just near the ending-ish.**

Chapter 5

I awoke to the sound of my phone alarm going off. I opened my eyes to find a dimly lit room. I picked up my phone and turned off the alarm. I looked at the time, _7:00 am_. I sighed and slowly got out of bed. I put my phone on my night stand and walked to my dresser. I pulled out my undergarments, a white short-sleeve button up shirt, dark blue jeans, and some socks. I then grabbed the pile of clothes, my convers and my phone and left my room. As I walked toward the stairs I look to my left and saw Sherlock's door was closed. _Not sure if he is asleep or not…_ I then turned toward the stairs and looked into John's cracked door. _Fast asleep,_ I thought, and then I walked down stairs.

When I got down stairs, I didn't see Sherlock anywhere in sight. I walked through the living room and kitchen and down the small hall near the fridge. I walked into the bathroom and placed my clothes on the counter and closed the door. I took a quick shower and thought about helping out Sherlock and John today after going to the office for a few hours. After my shower, I got dressed and left the bathroom and went to the kitchen for a quick meal and some coffee.

After breakfast and a cup of coffee, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I looked towards the noise and saw John approaching. I got up and walked into the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee.

"Here you go John," I offered him the cup. "Black. Just how you like it."

"Thank you Alex. I have to go to the interview in two hours."

I looked at the clock, _7:47am_. "Ah, sorry John, have to get to the office. See you later."

I grabbed my coat, my wallet, my phone and left. I got into a taxi and departed to my work. Once I arrived, I pulled out my phone and left the cab. I paid the cabbie and sent a text to my boss telling him I arrived. I entered the tall building and walked pass the front desk to the elevator. As the elevator opened, my boss, the President of the company, stood in the elevator. He was short and a little big around the waist. He had red hair and brown eyes. He wore a blue button up with our company's logo on it, black dress pants and black dress shoes.

"Hello Miss. Knight. Great timing." I walked in the elevator and he pressed for floor 8. There were fifteen floors in this building and we weren't going where I needed to fix the security.

"Mr. Somers, I thought you needed me to fix the security system. Where are we going?" I stood there a little confused.

"There is a meeting I want you to go to. It isn't that important, but there is someone who wants to meet you after words." The elevator stopped and the doors opened. We exited and walked down the hall to a conference room.

"Is this person in the conference room? Can I meet him before?" we stopped at the entrance to the room.

"No, you can't meet him before because he won't be joining us in the conference. Now hurry up and get in." he lead me inside and I sat down at the end of the table. People began to enter the room and I pulled out my phone and texted Sherlock, _I want to help today, so can you keep me updated? _I then thought about what I just sent, he won't text me back… so I then sent John the same text.

_Yeah I'll keep you updated… but what about?_

_ You and Sherlock's case, you are going to investigate today right?_

_ … Yeah, probably. Sorry, interview about to start._ As I read his text and put my phone on vibrate, the meeting started.

~O~

After an hour and a half of my life wasted on a meeting that did the company no good, I stood up and stretched. People began leaving and my boss talked to his secretary. He waved me over and I treaded to him.

"Come with me." we then walked into the elevator and went to the 14th floor. When we arrived I looked around the room. There were many rooms filled with the company's highest employees (like President, VP, Etc.) We walked to Mr. Somers' office. Once the door opened, a man with his back turned to us stood there. We both entered and I shut the door.

"Ah, thank you for coming." Mr. Somers said as he walked to his desk and sat down.

"That isn't a problem." The man said, with his back still facing me. _That voice. I know that voice_. "It's nice to meet you Miss. Knight." As soon as he turned around, I knew who he was. "I'm James Moriarty." _And this is those kind of moments I wish I could see details in the future. _I observed him. He stood there with his hands behind his back. He wore a black tux; he had black hair it was slicked back and dark brown eyes. He smiled at me but there wasn't any emotion behind it.

"Ah, hello, Mr. Moriarty. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." I smiled and shook his gloved hand. After we shook hands, I took off my coat and placed it on the left couch and sat next to it. Moriarty sat on the couch across from me and continued to smile. _This is beginning to get really creepy._

"That bracelet, it's really pretty, where did you get it." _What?_ I looked at my right wrist. There was a silver bracelet strapped to my wrist with a medium sized tardis blue gem in the middle of it.

"I, uh, got it from my mother." Or at least that's what I have been told. It has been with me since I can remember. I've never been able to take it off. So I kind of forget about it most of the time.

"Do you have a picture of her." I nodded. "May I see it?" I tilted my head in confusion and pulled out a picture from my wallet. It was a picture of my mother and father smiling together at a park.

"But anyway, you wanted to meet me. Can I ask why?"

He sat there and looked at the photo for a moment and his smile disappeared. Then quickly returned and said, "I just wanted to meet London's number one computer programmer." then he handed back the photo. I put it back into my wallet.

"I think you have the wrong person." I smiled awkwardly. "I doubt that I am number one."

I went quiet for a moment then said, "Well anyway, it was nice meeting you. But now I have some business with your boss." I grabbed my coat and went up to Mr. Somers' desk.

As I put on my coat, I told him, "I emailed you the new plans for the new program. So I'll be leaving."

"Also, don't forget to do the security system. Head to level 4." Mr. Somers said. I then turned my heel and left the office. I entered the elevator and went to the 4th floor. I then talked to the people in charge of the security system and they just needed a new upgrade. The boss told them he would get me to write a new program for them by today. So from 10:30am - 3:30pm, I sat in the office making a program for the security's new upgrade. As soon as I was done I left.

Once I got in the elevator, I looked at my phone and saw a new message. _Heading to China Town._ John sent me. I thought I could give him a hint.

_When you're there check the tea cups. I'm on my way._

I arrived down stairs and told the front desk to get a cab. Once it arrived, I hopped in and directed the cabbie to china town. As I sat there, I thought about Moriarty. _Why did he want to meet me? And why was the only thing he mentioned to me about my bracelet?_ I looked at my bracelet and sighed. _What is so important about my bracelet?_

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. a little boring i know but it'll get there though. what do you guys think will happen? what is so special about this bracelet? guess you'll have to read and find out. i'll be making the next chapter soon. I do not own Sherlock BBC or Doctor who. i only own the character i created. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It took me about a half an hour to get to china town. The taxi pulled up in front of the restaurant that John and Sherlock would be in. I paid the cabbie and saw them through the window. Neither of them saw me, so I ran up to the window, with my hand in my coat, and waved energetically. Sherlock glared at me, stood then left the restaurant. John, who had only taken a bite of his food, seemed upset and followed Sherlock. I walked up to the restaurant's entrance, Sherlock and John ran out and I followed them.

"So what are you guys doing?" I continued to follow them to a home across the street.

"I'm not exactly sure… what are we doing?" John asked Sherlock once we stopped in front of an apartment building.

Sherlock bent down and touched the yellow pages book, "How long has it been since it rained?" Sherlock stood and rang the doorbell. "It's been here since Monday." Near the doorbell the name read, 'Soo Lin Yao'. Sherlock then turned and walked down the alley next to the building.

"So that means, no one has been there for what? At least three days." I said following Sherlock with John behind us.

"So? They could have gone on holiday." John said.

Sherlock looked up, "Do people leave their windows open on holiday?" he then jumped up and grabbed the ladder and ran up it leaving John and I behind.

"Sherlock!" John yelled and then we both ran to the front of the building. We waited at the front door.

"So… anything exciting happen today?" I began some small talk.

"Um, well let's see. Well I got the job," he began, "Sherlock and I found someone else killed the same way of the first guy, they seem to be connected to one another, most likely they were smuggling. Oh and I got arrested today for something I didn't even do." John started to get upset. John rang the doorbell and said, "Can you maybe let me in this time?" he waited for a response.

"Not let you in the last time?" I snickered under my breath.

"Can we not keep doing this please?!" John yelled into the mailbox. We heard some muffled noise. "What?" Some more muffled noise came through. "What are you saying?" John stood up and paced. "I'm wasting my breath." Then he rang the doorbell. "Anytime you want to include me!" We heard some more muffed noise and some louder noise inside. I knew what was happening and couldn't go and help Sherlock, generally because he didn't open the door for us. But what could I do now?

"Oh, I'm Sherlock Holmes and I always like to work alone because no one can compete with my, MASIVE INTELECT!"

"Calm down John, I think he might be regretting it right this second." I smiled at the terrible thought. John then rang the doorbell again.

Soon we began to hear footsteps walking toward the door and the door locks unlatch. The door opened and there stood Sherlock.

"The milks gone off and the washing machine is starting to smell. Someone left here in a hurry three days ago." His voice croaked.

"Somebody?" John asked.

Sherlock cleared his throat, "Soo Lin Yao. We have to find her." His voice went hoars.

"How, exactly?"

Sherlock picked up an envelope on the floor and opened it. "Well, we can start with this." He showed us and began walking away. John and I followed him after I closed the door.

"You okay Sherlock? Your voice is all, croaky." I said and smiled at him.

"Are you getting a cold?" John asked quite worriedly. He looked at his friend concerned and Sherlock shook his head and coughed.

"No, I'm fine." Clearing his voice again. As we walked down the street, I saw a vending machine and stopped the guys leaving me behind. I bought water for the three of us and ran to catch up to them. Once I did, I offered John the bottles. He took both and gave one to Sherlock, who tried to push it away but John just pushed back.

"Take the water, Sherlock. Quit being so stubborn. If you keep rejecting I will shove this down your throat." John argued.

Finally, Sherlock took it and gulped down the cold liquid. We walked a few blocks and finally arrived at the museum. Once we entered, Sherlock and John went to an employee and asked to see another employee named 'Andy'. While we waited I looked around the gallery a bit. There were quite a lot of ceramic pieces and some art in the hall we waited in. Finally, Andy walked in. He had short brown curly hair, a red sweater vest over a blue button up and red tie; he wore tan khakis and black dress shoes. Right before Andy could introduce himself, Sherlock began bombarding him with questions.

"When was the last time you saw Soo Lin Yao?" he began.

"Uh, three days ago." Andy said.

"What was the last thing she did on her final afternoon?" he walked up to Andy. John and I stood next to Andy and just watched Sherlock do his work. If we interfered we wouldn't hear the end of it.

"I can show you, if would follow me." Andy said. He turned around and walked away with us following. We walked through the employee restricted area and walked down a flight of stairs. We then walked down a long hallway and went into a dark room. Andy flipped the light switch and kept walking.

Andy turned his head around to talk to us and continued walking. "She does this demonstration for the tourists, a tea ceremony. So, she would have packed up her things and just put them in here." He walked up to a weird looking door with many locks on in. It looked like a giant safe. He then began to twist the handles and the doors began to open more. I looked to my left and both Sherlock and I saw the same thing. _So this is where it was hiding,_ I thought to myself. Sherlock walked up closer to it and I followed. It was a statue of a woman, probably priceless, now completely ruined by the same yellow paint that the other two victims were threatened with. It was _15_ and _1_ written in ancient Chinese numbering. John and Andy then saw it too and came over.

"We need to get to Soo Lin Yao. If she's still alive." Sherlock said. Then Sherlock, John and I left immediately. Once we got outside, the sky had been covered in darkness. We stood outside the museum and suddenly heard yelling.

"Sherlock!" Raz yelled running up to us.

John rolled his eyes and whispered, "Oh, look who it is…"

"Hey I've found something you might like." He said and led the way. John didn't seem happy, and I wouldn't either if I were being punished for someone else's crimes. I know someone in the court house who owes me favors. Maybe I can help John out. As we walked Raz turned to look at me.

"Hey I didn't see you earlier today. What's your name?" he smiled and kept walking.

"Hello, I'm Alexandra Knight. But just call me Alex." I smiled at him. "I'm helping John and Sherlock out with their case."

"So am I. Maybe we can get coffee later." I rolled my eyes. _Yeah-no. _

"Tuesday morning all you have to do is turn up and say the bag was yours." John cut in.

"Can we forget about your court date?" Sherlock was annoyed. We kept walking and I sensed someone watching us so I quickly turned around and saw people pass by. I knew who I was looking for, then a saw her taking a photo. She then disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"Come on Alex!" I heard in the distance. I turned around to find the guys had gone ahead completely ignoring my sudden stop. The only person who cared was John, whom called for me. _Assholes._

~o~

We walked in an old skate park; the walls were full of graffiti. As we walked past some graffiti pillars Raz pointed to a wall, "There." We stopped in front of it and examined it. It had a white bone-lighting strike that covered the wall, which the paint seemed to be covering the same yellow paint used during the murders.

"And it's the exact same paint?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes it is." Raz confirmed.

"Ok, John, Alex, if we're going to decipher the code, we are going to need to look for more evidence." As he said that he walked off. John and I looked at each other and went off to look together. We were out looking for 30 mins and didn't find anything. I knew where to look, well, somewhere near some old train tracks so I pressed John to walk with me towards some.

"So I have to ask…" John spoke up.

"What do you have to ask?" we kept walking.

"How did you know about the tea cups?"

"What do you mean?" he stopped as I kept walking.

"You texted me and I quote," He pulled out his phone, "'When you're there check the tea cups.' That's what you said, to me." I walked up to a wall and pointed my flash light at it then I saw the code of ancient Chinese numbers.

"John I think I found it." I pointed my flash light at John then back to the wall.

"Found what?" he walked up to me and saw what I was pointing at. "Oh… Let me all Sherlock." John pulled out his phone and dialed for Sherlock. Sherlock never answered the six calls John made. John was about to call him again when I grabbed his wrist.

"I don't think he is going to answer. Take a picture of the wall and let's go and find him." I smiled and he walked over to the wall and took a picture with his phone. He turned around and walked up to me.

"So, let's go." He began to walk away.

"Actually John I'm going to go look for more clues just in case." I turned the opposite way and started to walk.

"You mean by yourself? You shouldn't be alone; you're a girl and easy prey." John explained.

I turned around and spoke to him, "Trust me John, I'll be fine. Plus I know self-defense, my Uncle made me learn it after my father's death…" John finally gave in and walked away and I turned back and kept walking.

As I walked I shined my flash light at every dark shadow and listened to every sound. After about five minutes, I walked past an abandoned train car and saw yellow graffiti. I slowly walked closer to it hoping it had a clue of some sort. Once I got to the graffiti I saw something odd and stopped dead in my tracks. It wasn't a code for this case but it was definitely a code for something. It read:

_You are the end and the beginning. Knight, watch over the Doctor for me. And make him watch over you as well._

– _Bad Wolf_

I stood there confused. _What?_ I took out my phone still looking at it and took a picture of it. _What do you mean? What does it mean?_ I hadn't paid attention to anything or anyone and I heard a noise from behind me.

"Did you find anything else?" A man's voice said from behind me. I turned around to find Sherlock and John walking up to me. I turned back to the train to find the graffiti had disappeared. I put my phone in my pocket and smiled.

"Nope nothing that will help us. So shall we get going then?" I said and Sherlock studied me, I knew he knew I was hiding something. It is none of your business. Then Sherlock nodded and we left the 'skate park' and went back home to Baker Street.

**Hey everyone sorry about the wait. But now you have to wait for another chapter sorry. but i hope you people enjoyed this chapter and please if you like or want to have me write something in there please review and/ or mail me. thank you guys! L(*^o^*)J**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry i haven't updated in awhile. I am helping a friend of mine move. anyway, this chapter is weird and i hope you guys enjoy it. I Dont own Doctor Who or Sherlock.**

Chapter 7

Once we arrived home, I went straight to my room and shut the door. I turned on the light and sat on my bed. I opened the top drawer to my nightstand and grabbed my Psychic paper. I held on to it and hoped my message would reach the Doctor. As I waited, I took off my shoes and put my coat on the hanger. I laid on my bed and held my phone. I looked at the picture I had taken. The message had stayed on my phone but completely disappeared from where it originated. _Did Rose leave this for me when she could see the whole of time and space?_ I began to wonder, _she is Bad Wolf. Who else could it have been?_ I never saw this in any of my dreams not even once.

It was one in the morning when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and read TARDIS. I sat up and answered.

"Alex, are you ok? You didn't reply to the psychic paper." The Doctor sounded worried.

"Sorry. I didn't know you responded. But I need to talk to you. Can we meet tomorrow? It is really urgent." I waited for his reply.

"Yes. I can meet you tomorrow. The usual place right? How about around… 10 tomorrow morning?" he said.

"Yeah, that will work. Guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodnight Doctor." I smiled.

"Goodnight Alex." He hung up and I put my phone on my nightstand next to my psychic paper. I turned off my light and pulled my covers over me. I stared at the ceiling and soon exhaustion took over and I fell asleep.

That night I had a dream of the future. How did I know it was the future? It's hard to explain but it's like a feeling. In my head I know that it is a 'vision' of some sort but I never actually say it. (It's like you when you're asleep and you know it's a dream but you can't say anything or do anything).

Anyway, what I saw in my 'dream', I have been seeing for a few weeks. However, tonight I received more details. It's dark and there is a pool. In the vision I saw Moriarty talking to Sherlock, threatening him. John was standing next to me with a bomb strapped to his chest. Suddenly, I Moriarty turned to me and said, 'What are you?'

I awoke to a sudden knock on my door. I opened my eyes and looked at my clock, 8:56am. I grumbled and got out of bed and opened my door. John stood there with two cups of coffee and smiled.

"Can I come in?" he asked. I looked at him and nodded. He walked in and handed me a cup, I took it as he sat in my desk. I shut the door and sat on my bed smelling the coffee. I took a sip and felt the delicious warm coffee go down my throat.

"So what is it you want?" I finally spoke.

"About yesterday. It's been bothering me all night and I want to know. How did you know about the tea cup?" he pushed.

I sighed, "John, I have no idea what you are talking about. I just wanted you to look at some tea cups. My friend wanted a new set and that's why I told you to look at the tea cups. I was going to explain later but I forgot to ask. Sorry." I covered up.

"…Oh. Was that really it? But how did you know we were going to see tea cups?" he continued.

"I hoped that you would go into a store that had some. And lucky me that you guys went into one that had some. Now can we hurry this up I need to get ready. I have a date." I smiled and stood up. I opened my door and waved John out.

"A date? You have a boyfriend? When did _you_ get a boyfriend?" he asked while leaving my room.

"He's not my boyfriend. He is my best friend." I shut the door and got dressed. I put dark grey jeans on, my black combat boots and a tight green shirt. I pulled my brown hair into a high pony tail and grabbed my black petite coat. I put it on, grabbed the psychic paper and put it in the inside of my coat and grabbed my phone. I was ready to go and left my room and went down to the kitchen.

Once I entered the living room and realized I forgot the key to the TARDIS. I quickly ran up to get it. Coming back down, I ran into Sherlock whom was in the kitchen. He was drinking tea at that moment looked at me, and then went back in the living room to stare at the clues.

"Well, I'm off you guys. See you tonight sometime." I turned to leave and Sherlock whispered something.

"…Doctor…" I swear I heard him say that. I left the building and ran to the park.

~O~

I finally got arrived and went into the TARDIS. I closed the door and saw the Doctor standing at the console looking at me. I ran and hugged him.

"Easy there." He laughed. "What is so important that we had to meet, today especially? I was going to meet someone today too…" he pouted.

"Doctor… I need to show you something… but I don't know how or what it means…" I pulled out my phone.

The Doctor looked at me and I saw sadness in his eyes. "Before you do, I need to te-" before he could finish the TARDIS began to transport. It began shaking vigorously and neither I nor the Doctor could stay balanced. The Doctor fell to the floor and I as well, but I my phone fell from my hand. The console started to spark and smoke. Finally, the Doctor developed some grip and was able to make it to the center console and started to push button and flip levers. Still shaking, the TARDIS started to have minor explosions.

"What are you doing old girl?" I heard the Doctor speak. "…Come on. Come on!" Ultimately, it all stopped and the Doctor grabbed me as I got up and rushed outside. We coughed and the doors shut behind us. The Doctor ran back and banged on the doors.

"No, no, no! Come on let us back in." he placed his face on the door and began to pet it. I rolled my eyes and began to look around. It looked exactly like the park we were in. Same bushes the TARDIS hid behind, same pond and same layout.

"Doctor where are we?" I asked. He then walked up from behind me and began to analyze the area.

"I'm not sure. Let's go find out!" he jumped and began running away. I sighed and followed him. _I was just about to ask the Doctor what it all meant…_ I felt depressed_. Now what?_ I went into my pocket for my phone then realized it wasn't there. _Where-? The TARDIS. Now I can't even show him while we're here…_ I felt more depressed. That's when I snapped back to reality and forgot I was following the Doctor. I looked around and saw no sign of him. _He left me. Again._

"Doctor!" I called out. It was like looking for a lost puppy. "Doctor! Where did you go?" I kept walking through the park and calling out for the Doctor.

"Where have you been?!" I heard a voice from behind me. I turned around and saw the Doctor. He grabbed my hand and pulled me along. "I found something interesting. Well, rather someone, who, by the way, I haven't had time to see." We arrived at a street, where a black car waited for us.

"Where were you off to? And where are we going?" he dragged me into the car and I closed the door. "Doctor."

"To answer your first question, I was off to see where and when we were, found someone I knew, more like they found me… Anyway, he said his employer needed me, who is also an acquaintance. I said I would help. Where we are going? Well you'll find out once we arrive. And finally, you should know that we are not in the same time." He said as the car began to move.

"So, when are we then?" I asked.

"About 17 years from when we were."

~O~

When we arrived at our destination, my jaw dropped. We were at the Buckingham Palace. The building was enormous and gorgeous. I had never seen it up close. The Doctor opened the car door and got out. I followed him looking the building up and down. I felt excited and wanted to jump around. I really felt like a teenager meeting a celebrity.

"Having fun?" the Doctor smiled at me. I nodded trying not to show my excitement.

I cleared my throat and asked, "When did you become family friends with the royal family?"

He smiled and simply said, "Let's go inside shall we?" he grabbed my hand and led me in through the palace doors. Once we entered, a man (whom I believe was the butler) showed us into a room and told us to wait right there. We did. I sat down and the Doctor began pacing in the room.

"So when will we be going back?" I asked breaking the silence.

"You want to leave me already? Just before the excitement happens?"

"That's not what I meant. I was just wondering what we were doing here and I had already asked you that and I didn't really know what to say."

"Didn't you want to show me something? Or tell me?"

"I would like to show you but my phone fell in the TARDIS and we can't get in there. But I can tell you."

"What do you need to tell me?" his face went serious and he sat next to me on the sofa. As I opened my mouth, a man in a suit walked in followed by two more. The first man stood tall faced forward and spoke.

"Introducing, Her Majesty the Queen Elizabeth II." Then a woman elegantly walked in. She was shorter than me; she had grey-white hair, she wore a baby blue dress and small matching heals. Pearls hung around her neck and she wore pearl earrings.

The Doctor bowed his head and said, "Your Majesty." I followed his pursuit and gave a small curtsy and smiled.

"Doctor," she said and walked up to him. He met her half way and they hugged. "It's good to see you, though you have changed." They released each other and he smiled.

"Yeah, I do that a lot. Sorry. Oh!" he walked up to me and placed his hand on my back. He gently pushed me forward, "This here, is my good friend Alexandra Knight."

"Nice to meet you, Your Majesty." I smiled.

"Any friend of the Doctor is a friend of mine." She had a kind expression. She walked over and sat on the sofa opposite of where the Doctor and I sat. "Have a seat." Hearing her speak, we sat down.

"Now then, what do you need Queen Elizabeth." The Doctor spoke first.

"Now, I want to ask you a favor. I am having a party tonight and one of my guests has been threatened. All I know is that his attacker is going to strike tonight during the party sometime. I want you and your friend to attend this party. I need your help Doctor, to stop this assassination."

"But this isn't in my field; don't you have security and guards to protect him? Why need my help?"

"Because of this." She held out a picture to the Doctor. He took it and his eyes grew wide.

"Oh…" I took the picture and looked at it. _Oh is right_. The picture was a screen shot of a purple human like lizard. It looked kind of like the Silurians, the their mouth it looked more like a lizards snout. He was very scaly, he wore, what looked like black leather, and his eyes were completely black. There were also five more like him standing behind him.

"So, when does the party start?" the Doctor said.


	8. Chapter 8

***I'm so sorry guys. i have been busy and having some writer's block but here is chapter 8 and chapter nine will be out soon. i promise. but please review and tell me how i can make this story better. thank you. I do not own Doctor who or Sherlock.**

Chapter 8

It had been an hour into the party and the Doctor and I saw no sign of the 'uninvited guests'. The plan was to appear like guests and follow a man and his family around. They wouldn't give us his entire name but his name was Whitman; his wife was with him as well as his son. No one knew why the Snoelemahc (s-noel-e-mak), the purple lizard people, wanted to kill Whitman. The Doctor told the Queen and me, that they were a civilization that almost became completely extinct. Their planet was becoming inhabitable and they left having only a couple thousand. They began to do contracts for people to help their civilization continue to live. The Doctor also told us that they were like Chameleons they were able to blend in with any civilization. The Doctor believes that there is some sort or contract on Whitman, but had no idea why.

As we waited, the Doctor and I chatted to some people trying not to seem out of place. I was complimented on my dress quite a bit, it was a blue dress. The dress was a dark blue, strapless, had a sweetheart neckline with a beautiful A.B. rhinestone trim, a fitted empire waist that elongates the body, and a draped skirt. The Doctor wore a black tux and a blue bow tie.

Eventually, I reached the tables and turned to ask the Doctor about something. He was nowhere to be seen. I sighed and sat down at a table where a young boy was sitting.

"What are you doing?" a young boy said to me. I looked at him and noticed he was another rich man's son. He was about 14, he had black hair, brown eyes and wore a tux.

"Uh, just watching the party. What are you doing over here? Isn't there any other children or kids you can hang out with?" I smiled at him. "You don't mind if I join you, do you?"

"Sure, but you're already sitting down." I laughed under my breath. He said. "So what are you doing here?"

"I'm here with my friend. He brought me here." I looked down and thought how I wish I could tell the Doctor what I have been trying to tell him all day.

"This is supposed to be an interesting party. Adults, rich and some famous, meeting the Queen and her family. So why do you seem sad?" he looked at me.

"Wow. You remind me of a friend of mine who can notice anything about a person. Well, except for himself. But to answer your question it would be confusing and a very long story."

"If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. But no matter what it is I'm sure your friend could help you with it." He smiled.

"I am really hoping that he can make sense of it." I sighed. "What was your name again?" I asked

"My name is James. What is yours?

"I am Alexandra Knight. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

We sat for a while and began to talk. He told me he was here because his mother wanted to meet the royal family and on the way out pick out some single men. He told me she would make him stay at a friend's house or leave him some place if a man came home with her. He also said she always did that to him when a man came around. She seemed, unpleasant and rotten that she would do that to her own son.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. She is a terrible mother. Maybe I can write an anonymous report to the police and warn the queen." I nodded my head in agreement with myself. He sighed and looked down. "Look I know that it would be sad if I did that to your mother but she needs to know what she is doing is wrong." I placed my hand on his shoulder.

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion from outside and it shook the entire room. Everyone began to panic and then the security began to escort the royal family out first. The Doctor found me and I quickly stood up. He reached for my hand and I stopped him.

"What about the boy?!" I yelled over the screams of the terrified people.

"Grab him and let's go find Whitman!" I nodded and grabbed the boys hand and ran with the Doctor to find Whitman. After about ten minutes getting through the crowd we found him leaving with a group of security. We chased after him to an empty hallway and looked around. We saw them down the hall and ran towards them. Suddenly the Doctor stopped and turned to me and began to talk.

"Ok, I'll go with Whitman. I need you to go with his wife and child and make sure nothing happens to them"

"But Doctor-" He put his hand up to stop me from talking.

"I need you to not argue with me this time and please do what I asked."

I sighed, "Alright, I'll go." With these words he smiled and ran after Whitman. I took James and I walked the opposite way from the Doctor and found some security and told him what I was doing and that I needed to find Whitman's family. He nodded and showed us to the room where they were staying.

When we entered the wife and son were sitting on the couch. The woman was hugging her son and looked completely terrified. She looked to be about early thirties. She wore a black dress and her blond hair was in a high bun. Her son looked about seven and wore a small tux. He was crying into his mother's chest.

"Hello there. I'm Alexandra Knight, I'm here to help." I talked in a soft tone and knelt down in front of them. I placed my hands on theirs and looked at both of them. The boy lifted his head and looked at me. "I know a man, he's called the Doctor. I have seen him save so many worlds and help so many people. He is the most wonderful man I have ever met and I am glad I did meet him. And I know for a fact, that the Doctor won't let anything happen to you or your father." The boy stopped sniffled and wiped his sleeve over his face and began to look confident.

I stood up and turned to James. He looked astonished and then smiled at me. I tilted my head and looked at one of the guards. His back was to me and seemed to be huddling over in pain. I walked over to him and place my hand on his back.

"Are you alright, mate?" I asked. He groaned and quickly stood. I slowly stood and looked backed away. "Hello?" I questioned. He then turned towards me.

"I'm alright." he hissed. His hat was covering his face.

"…ok then…" I walked over and grabbed James. Then I walked over to the wife and son. I whispered, "We need to leave quickly, but don't move too fast or panic. I promise everything will be fine." They got up and we walked towards a door. I slowly opened it and rushed them out. A hand was placed on my shoulder and turned me around. I looked and saw a Snoelemahc standing there in guards clothing. He slammed the door and looked at me.

"You won't get Whitman or his family! So you better runaway while you still can." I yelled viciously. He smiled and chuckled.

"Don't worry; we were never here for Whitman. So he should be safe." He grabbed onto my arm.

"What? What do you mean?" he surprised me. I didn't have a premonition about today (I was kind of glad) but now I was really confused.

His face got closer and then a loud noise came from the hall. "We came here for the Doctor's companion."

**here is the dress link. i had a better one but this one seemed more fitting for a formal party.**

** . **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took so long but here is chapter nine. thank you all for reading this. it makes me so happy that people actually like this. I don't own Doctor who or Sherlock. so for everyone who reads this i hope you like it! XD**

Chapter 9

Everything around me seemed to slow down. The room suddenly seemed cramped. _Didn't see this coming did you?_ I thought to myself sarcastically.

"Uh… W-what?" I stuttered in shock. _What did he mean the Doctor's companion?_ He smiled and looked at me with his pure black eyes. _I have to get out of here_. Before he could do anything else, I swung my leg between both of his. As he fell in pain I turned and ran to the door. Once out of the room, I found James staring at me confused. I slammed the door, kicked off my black heels, grabbed James' hand and ran down the hall.

As we ran, we turned down the hall to the left and sprinted up some stairs. He began to slow down and I forgot that I wasn't with the Doctor, so I slowed to a fast pace for him.

"Where are we going?!" he yelled. I let go of his hand and began looking down hallways to make sure no one saw the two of us. Once it was all clear I turned to James.

"I'm so sorry, but I promise you that everything will be fine. I just need to find the Doctor and tell him what is really going on here." I began as I recuperated. "I also need to get you away from me. I'm their target so you should go find your mother and leave. Act like you never saw me or heard anything about me. Can you do that for me?"

"What?" James asked. I found an empty room and escorted us into the room. The room wasn't dark; the only thing that gave the room light was from the moon outside the window. The room had two sofas, an arm chair, and a few bookcases. We sat down on one of the sofas and I decided to explain to him the situation.

"Well, I thought it was odd that they would have told us who they were going after. I mean, who announces to the world who they're going to assassinate? But then one of them tells me who they are really after, because surprise, it's me!" I waved my hands in the air sarcastically. I sighed and continued, "So basically I need to get out of here, and the safest place to be in the Tar- I mean my friends home, vehicle, thing…" I twirled my thumbs around each other. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over to see James smiling in a way of comforting me.

"Well," he began, "I'm not going to leave you. I can help you."

"What? But you can't, didn't you hear me before? You are in danger, if you stay with me."

"The world is a dangerous place to live, not because of the people who are evil, but because of the people who don't do anything about it." He smiled at me.

"Did you just quote Albert Einstein?" he nodded. I sighed knowing this wouldn't go anywhere. I smiled lightly and stood up.

"Alright kid, let's go find us a Doctor."

~O~

We were able to make it outside unnoticed and found bushes near the entrance of the palace. While we hid in some bushes just outside of the Buckingham Palace, we watched as people left in a hurry. Some families were being escorted be security others were waiting for a car to pick them up. There I saw the wife and son of the Whitman family being escorted into a car by security. I felt relief wash over me. _At least they got out alright._

Off to the side I saw someone who was leaving that I thought was the Doctor, and then realized it wasn't him. I then saw a woman near the gates looking around worried. She had dark brown hair, her dress was a low cut pale pink and she looked really thin. Her body wasn't that thin. But her face seemed so thin that it made her look twice her age. Obviously she looked twice her age because of how much makeup she had on her face. She was probably a drug addict.

"I wonder what has happened…" I whispered wondering who she was looking for.

"That is my mother." He said dryly. I looked at him and saw his face. It's a face that looked familiar and yet I would never think to see on a kid. His face was full of obvious hatred for the woman. I looked at him concerned. I decided not to talk about it at the moment. I put my hand in his shoulder and gave a small smile.

"She is your mother you know. Take it from me and appreciate the time you have with her." I thought about my mother. I never met her and wish I had, but I could never ask the Doctor to go back in time for me to meet her. Especially not after the incident with Rose and her father.

James stayed quiet and didn't respond to what I had said. After a few seconds of silence, I saw an opening for us to leave the premises, so I took it. I grabbed James' hand and ran off the property. The cold air smacked across my face as I ran. My blue dress was getting in the way so I had to hold it up by my free hand. We ran down the streets of London trying to find the way to the park where the Doctor and I had appeared.

After a while of running, James and I slowed down to a walk trying to catch our breaths. I finally found out where I was and which direction I needed to go. James walked beside me but didn't say a word the whole way to the park.

The park had a path that would take me to the TARDIS. The lamp posts where the only light that lit the dark cold park. Hide Park didn't look that different from the future. Except that I couldn't see all of it because it was dark. Anyway, I felt uneasy walking into the park in the dark. Maybe it was because it was dark or cold or I have seen this scene from a movie. The girl walks into the dark cold park. The wind picks up and she would begin to hear sounds. Then she would end up being killed by a psychotic man who was just waiting for her in the bushes.

However, it seemed too easy. I just got away without any serious problems. What if they wanted me out here in the park? Perfect place to kill someone. If that were true, then I really needed to get to the TARDIS.

"Come on James, we need to hurry." I said as we entered the park. The walk seemed to take forever. James and I both walked in the park. I looked down at him but he didn't appear to be afraid. If he was, he never presented it on his face.

As we walked I heard a stick break. I quickly turned around to see no one there. _Yup. I'm going to die like those women from the movies. Some crazy man is ganna jump out of some bushes and kill me. _I sighed and hoped it was just my imagination. I kept walking and listening to every sound. The air seemed to get colder as we walked closer to the TARDIS. That's when I swear I heard my name being called.

"What?" I whispered. I stopped and looked around only seeing James standing there looking at me confused.

"What? Did you hear something?" James looked around as well.

"I swore I heard my name being called, but it was probably nothing." Just as I said that the voice grew a bit louder.

"Alex!" the voice yelled. It seemed far away and then I saw who it was running towards us.

"Wha- but, What? How did he…?" I trailed off. Off in the distance from the direction we came from, was a man in a blue bowtie running to James and my position. Soon something came falling out of the tree. It was a Snoelemahc, it looked like it was the same one that tried to capture me earlier. He stomped up to me and I pushed James into some bushes.

"Run James! And don't look back!" I screamed at him hoping he listened. I heard wresting in the bushes and hoped it was him escaping. Another one came out of the tree; he turned to go after James. The first one told him to leave him because they already had me.

I tried to swing my fist at the first one but the second one grabbed my arms and pinned them behind my back to make sure I couldn't escape. I swallowed hard and my heart picked up its pace. As the Doctor got closer he saw what was going on and ran even faster. The first one pulled out a long dagger. The blade was black but the sharp part of the blade was silver. Fear began to rise inside of me.

"Don't. You. Dare." The Doctor said bitterly, and was only about a few meters away. I watched him as my arms were pinned. The one with the blade smiled wickedly and turned to the Doctor.

"And what will you do, Doctor, if I do it? Hm?" his words poured out like poison. The Doctor straightened his suit and glared at him.

"You really, don't want to know." He said icily. I could see the tension rising. Another one fell from the tree and held a gun like thing. He pointed it to the Doctor and shot it at him. I flew the Doctor away and to the ground.

"Ah but Doctor," he smiled and turned back to me, "Oh I REALLY do." As he said that, he pulled back his blade and shoved it through me. He pulled it out and they let go of me. I fell to the ground in unbearable pain trying to breathe. I heard the Doctor scream and the Snoelemahc disappeared by a transport. The Doctor scrambled towards me and turned me so that I was lying on my back.

"Everything will be alright, Knight." His faced was in complete horror but he was trying to hide it behind a small smile. But of course I knew better.

"Because…you're a," I coughed, "Doctor, Right?" I laughed a little and coughed at the same time, trying to lighten the mood.

"Hey don't laugh. You're injured." He seemed to actually smile a little bit. But soon it disappeared as he looked at my wound. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned me. I felt so tired and began to feel cold. My eyes began to shut.

"Oi! No sleeping." He tapped my face a little and my eyes wouldn't listen.

"Doctor… it's not your fault…" I began. "Just promise me one thing. Please…" I began to tear up. "Don't travel alone." Those were the last word before darkness was the only thing I saw.

**hey guys! of course this isn't the end i promise. plus it gets a lot better. oh and by the way i fixed some minor things in i think just chapter 8 but possibly 7 as well. i forgot. but its just some small things. anyway, tell me how you liked this chapter and what you think happens next! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys here is the next chapter. this chapter is longer than most of mine but hope you like it. i tried really hard to make it sound great. so enjoy and please review. tell me if you liked it or if something doesn't make sense. i don't know. well enjoy! i don't own Doctor Who or Sherlock.**

Chapter 10

**~Flashback Dream~**

The first time I met the Doctor I had just finished my first week at Oxford University. I just got out of my last class. It was the late evening and walked along side one of my classmates outside on the campus. His name was Thomas, he had short spiky blonde hair, brown eyes and he was kind of short. He was wearing a blue sweater, blue jeans and white sneakers.

Eventually he left me to study and I continued walking to the girl's dormitory. While I was walking, I saw someone in a black leather jacket run past. He saw me and then turned back. He was wearing a blue shirt under his jacket; he wore black jeans and black leather boots.

He walked up to me panting and said, "Hello." He then whipped a smile and grabbed my hand. "Run." he said simply and took off running, dragging me along.

Once he touched me though, is where I saw his past. His memories, his thoughts and his feelings had come to me all at once. I saw that he wasn't human. He was a Time Lord; he had two hearts and used a name, a name he had chosen. The Doctor. I saw the universe, his travels and all he had travelled with. I saw all the faces that he once had and the name that he would never tell. I also saw all the greatness he had done across the universe. But most of all, I noticed deep down when he is alone; he was so terribly sad, sad of everyone he had left and everyone who had died.

I came back from reality and had to hold back tears, we ran past the dormitory and out into the middle of a park. "Wha- what are you doing?!" I yelled from behind him.

"Saving your life!" his voice sounded excited and that's when something behind us exploded. We stopped running to catch our breaths. I looked back to see a building had smoke coming out of it. I looked back at him with a confused expression. He looked at me with his blue eyes and just stared.

"…What?" I asked him concerned.

"How did you do that?" he questioned me with a stern look on his face.

"Do what?" I tilted my head to the side in confusion. _Did he notice what I did?_

He walked closing the gap between us. "Don't play dumb. I felt you inside my head. You saw everything, my thoughts and memories. So let me ask again, how did you do that?"

I put my head down looking at the ground, "I…I- don't know. I have been able to do that since I can remember. I try to control it but I don't know how to." I began to pace and look at the Doctor occasionally. "I am really sorry. I didn't think I would have ever met someone who would notice my… uh, talent… I guess. That's why I don't usually touch people unless I wear gloves or they do."

He just looked at me and stared. He didn't say anything; he didn't move he just stood there, looking at me. The silence began to get unbearable and it seemed like he was jugging me. I felt bad that I saw his mind, but I didn't mean to.

"Uh, the name's Alexandra Knight, if you… wanted to know…" I said awkwardly.

He smiled and said, "That sounds like a character right out of a fairy tale." He then turned and began to walk away. I didn't know what to do so I stood there. As he walked he turned around and began to walk backwards.

"You coming?" he smiled and put both his hands in the air and waved them. I must have looked confused because he grunted, rolled his eyes and walked toward me.

"I'm sorry." I put my hand on my cheek and paused. "Did I just miss something?"

He just smiled confidently and asked a simple question. "All of time and space, you've seen it, well kind of. Anyway, all of time and space and I'm offering you to tag along, you wanna join me or what?"

"Why ask me that? I just told you something when you got mad at me and you're offering me to travel with you?" I asked.

"Pretty much." I still didn't move. "Look. You're a mystery, and I like mysteries. So you coming or what?" he said again offering his hand.

A big gin stretched across my face. I grabbed the Doctor's offered hand and we both walked to the great big future.

I went between travelling with him and finishing school. While I travelled with him I met his companions, Rose Tyler, Martha Jones, Jack Harkness, Donna Noble, Sarah-Jane Smith, Mickey Smith, Amelia Pond, Rory Williams, Craig Owen and River Song. I saw his new regenerations along the way. And when it was just the Doctor and I, he would try and teach me to control my "one-touch ability" so that I could touch people and not have to see their entire past, memories and thoughts. And that is how I met the Doctor.

**~End of Flashback Dream~**

I awoke from my dream groggy and sore. My eyes were closed and I could hear someone talking but I couldn't comprehend the words they said. I moved a little and felt a hand on me, pushing to keep me still. I fell back into a light sleep and when I awoke the second time I slowly opened my eyes. The room was a little blurry at first and I felt disoriented and confused. After a few minutes of blinking and trying to move around I looked around and saw no one in the room.

I seemed to be in a medical room. The room was white and small. I laid on a bed, too comfortable to be in a hospital. _What happened?_ Then my memories hit me. _I was stabbed._ I sat up slowly and examined myself. I was wearing grey basketball shorts and a white tank top. I lifted my shirt to examine where my wound should be, but there was nothing there. Not a bandage or a scar. I sat confused and wondered how long I have been here. So I quickly got out of bed and walked to the door.

Once I opened it I walked into a hallway that wouldn't be in a hospital.

"Am I on the TARDIS?" I said in a whisper looking down both ends of the hallway. As if I was heard, the Doctor came running down the hall from my left. He immediately stopped in front of me and gave me a big hug.

"What are you doing out of bed?!" he exclaimed pushing me back into the medical bay.

"I feel fine. If you haven't noticed I don't even have a scar." I smiled lifting my shirt and showing him my stomach. He looked down and away from me like he was hiding something. "Doctor, what?" I looked at him wide eyed. "What happened? Have I been asleep for a long time or something?! How long Doctor?" I grabbed his shoulders and began to shake him. "Please tell me! What's wrong?"

He pulled my arms down to stop me from shaking him. He then put his hands on my shoulders and looked at me. "Alexandra Knight. The girl I couldn't figure out. And I still can't figure out." He paused. Confused I arched my eyebrow.

"What are you getting at?" I asked, searching him for the answer.

"You have only been asleep for three hours." He stated, looking at me like he was searching for something.

I looked down to where my wound should have been. "You mean three weeks right?" I asked nervously looking up at him. He shook his head. "But that's not possible. I can't have healed, completely, **in three** hours!" I claimed. I turned around, sat on bed and crossed my arms.

The room went silent and the Doctor walked over to me and placed his hands on my thighs. He just stared at me for a while. Then he opened his mouth and spoke.

"It can…" he paused again, then said, "**If** you're part Time Lord." He simply said. I sat there speechless. _What?_ My mind went completely blank.

"But I'm… I- what?" I couldn't make out what I was trying to say.

The Doctor stood up, grabbed my hand and dragged me along down the TARDIS. We got to the control center and he sat me down on one of the chairs. He then went messing with the controls.

I sat there shocked and stared at the floor swinging my legs back and forth. "I know that I have one heart though…" I trailed off.

"You do have one heart." He began and looked up at the console. "I have always wondered why you could hold so much information in your head. You hold memories of other people and their personalities; normal people would go insane or they might believe to be one of those people. However **you **haven't. You have always been, well, you." He stopped what he was doing and looked at me.

"But Doctor, how can I be part Time Lord and only have one heart?" I stood up as he began to move around the console and began following him. "Donna wasn't able to stay a Time Lord, her mind couldn't handle it and your duplicate couldn't regenerate. So where does that leave me?" the Doctor stopped and turned to me.

"Yes, but they **became** part human and part Time Lord. What I think, is that you are more like River. You were **born** part Time Lord." He walked around me looking me up and down. "But what I don't get and can't understand, is how?" he took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned me.

"Hey!" I swatted at him. "How can that even be possible? Both my parents were human."

"They both can be human for that to happen, ya know." He smiled and pulled up his sonic screwdriver looking at it. "Rory and Amy were human. Your parents just have to be near time radiation."

I began to think. _Near time radiation? How could they have been?_

"Alright, time to bring you home." The Doctor danced around pulling and pushing buttons and leavers.

"Wait, what?" I was confused and followed him. "We just started getting somewhere and you kick me out?" I stopped and placed a hand on my hip.

"We both need time to process this through our heads and take a break," he smiled and pulled a leaver. The TARDIS shook and came to a stop a few seconds later. "Here you are." He smiled and handed me socks, my black converse and my keys.

"But Doctor…" he smiled and hugged me. I hugged him back and let go. He then turned me around and pushed me out of the TARDIS. I sighed in defeat and waved goodbye.

"See you later old man." I said as I turned away. I heard the door close and the sound of the TARDIS dematerialize.

I looked to see where the Doctor had left me. I was in an alleyway. It looked like it was morning and around… my eyes widened. My phone._ The whole point of going to see the Doctor in the first place. _I face palmed and sighed. _This is just not my day._ As I thought this I put my socks and shoes on and walked out of the alleyway.

The street I had been left on wasn't too far from the flat. The morning grew cold as I walked through the overcast street. The wind picked up a little and I rubbed my bear arms. I was only wearing a tank top and basketball shorts. I arrived on our street a few minutes later a noticed a lot of police. I jogged a little to the mess and noticed there had been an explosion across from our flat. There was a giant hole in the home. I tried to cross the line when a police officer tried to stop me.

"Sorry mum, you can't go through here." He held his hand up and tried to escort me away.

"I live there. I have a right to go home." As I said this, he let go and apologized. I walked up to the flat rubbing my arms and tried to open the door. However it was locked, I was about to knock when Ms. Hudson opened the door.

She looked surprised and hugged me, "My Goodness dearie, where have you been?" she said letting me inside. I walked upstairs with her standing at the door.

"Sorry Ms. Hudson. I was helping a friend."

"Here I'll make you some tea." As I made it to the second floor I noticed the windows had been shattered during the explosion. I also noticed Mycroft sitting across from Sherlock. Sherlock was in a purple button up shirt, black dress pants, black dress shoes and a black suit jacket. He was holding his violin and then pulled a cord. Mycroft wore a grey suit and had an umbrella and looked upset. I dusted the glass off the couch and sat down. I sat there shaking from the cold air breezing in.

Sherlock was about to say something when we heard the front door shut. "Sherlock?" John said. "Sherlock?" he walked in and saw me sitting there.

"John." Sherlock said impassively.

"You okay? I saw it on the telly." John asked looking at everyone.

"Hm… what?" Sherlock turned and looked at the broken windows. "Oh, yeah, gas leak apparently."

"I can't." Sherlock said playing with his violin strings.

"Can't?" Mycroft asked sitting up straight.

I dusted the spot next to me on the sofa and patted it. John sat down and looked at me. "We will talk in a minute." He whispered angrily. What did I do?

"The stuff I got on this is just too big. I just can't spare the time." Sherlock continued.

"Never mind your usual trivia. This is a national importance."

Sherlock was getting annoyed, "How's the diet?"

Mycroft seemed to get upset about that statement. He clutched his umbrella tighter and relied, "Fine." He then twirled his umbrella. "Maybe you can get through to him, John."

John snapped back and looked at Mycroft. "What?"

"If you're so keen on it, why don't you investigate?" Sherlock was being impatient.

Noticing the tension I thought of something to get Mycroft to leave. "Mycroft," I stood up and walked over to him. "How about I take it?"

He just looked at me. He stood up and pulled out a file. "Andrew West. Known as Westie to his friends. Civil servant. Found dead on the tracks at Battersea Station this morning with his head smashed in. The MOD is working on a new missile defense system. The Bruce-Partington Program, it's called. The plans for it were on a memory stick."

"That wasn't very clever." John said.

"It's not the only copy, but it is top secret and would be bad if it got in the wrong hands." Mycroft stated looking at me then Sherlock. Sherlock began to play the violin badly to get rid of his brother. "Think it over." He said over the horrific music. "Goodbye," he looked at me. "And I'll see you soon."

Once we heard the door close John walked over to me. "Where have you been?" he spoke angrily.

"Uh, what?" I uttered.

"You have been gone for over a week and all you say is what?"

"Twelve days, to be exact." Sherlock stopped playing.

My jaw dropped, "What?"

John continued, "Where have you been?"

"What?"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys new chapter! it took me so long because i wasn't happy with the beginning of it and i kept changing it. so i hope you enjoy it! i tried really hard so please give me some credit. I don't own Sherlock or Doctor Who.**

Chapter 11

"What?" I growled, _Doctor…_ I thought and put my head down.

"You going to say something, or explain yourself? Because I was worried that something had happened to you with the whole, underground smuggling thing." John began to feel like a parent worried and upset on where his child had disappeared. I stood there uncomfortable and unable to answer. I mean how do you tell someone, _'yeah I was travelling in time and space with my friend and he might have accidentally landed a little too far in the future.'_

"Look, I am sorry that I didn't call. I kind of… lost my phone. But I can tell you now if it'll make you feel any better." I looked up at him with puppy eyes trying to tell him I was sorry.

As John was about to say something, Ms. Hudson came up and knocked on the door frame. "Sorry to interrupt dearies but Alex, you have a friend here." I was puzzled on who it could be. I heard footsteps running up the stairs and looked to see the Doctor pop his head in. He had this goofy smile plastered on his face. His hands were behind his back holding a blue duffle bag and he walked into the room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked furrowing my brow.

"You forgot something," he handed me the bag and whispered. "I may have accidentally put you a little far forward from the last time you were here." He smiled awkwardly and backed away straightening his coat. "The screen on your mobile," he then pulled my phone out of his pocket handing it to me. "It was cracked and damaged, but I managed to fix it for you," he gave a smile asking for some forgiveness. "Though it may have, well most likely, lost some of its data."

My eyes widened. I dropped the bag and began to look through my phone. Finally John spoke up. "Uh, who are you?"

Just as the Doctor was about to reply, Sherlock's phone rang and he answered it.

The Doctor looked at Sherlock and then John. "Hello, I am Alexandra's friend. You can call me The Doctor." The Doctor reached his hand out and John shook it.

"Doctor who?" John asked.

The Doctor and I looked at each other and smiled, "It's just the Doctor." I held back my laughter then went back to searching my phone. I found no evidence of the photo I took of the message from Bad Wolf. I sighed and put my phone down. _Now what? I could tell him but it would have been easier with the photo._ Sherlock looked at me with curiosity, but continued with his call.

"I'm John Watson." He paused. "So you were with Alex while she was missing?" John asked curiously as he crossed his arms.

"Ah, yes, sorry about that. She was helping me out with a project of mine. I asked her for help and she said it was no problem. I guess we both, kind of, lost track of the time and day." He paused. "Well, _days_ I guess." Sherlock ended his phone call and stood up. He placed his violin down and went for his coat.

"Where are you going?" John looked at him curiously.

"That was Lestrade. He said he needed me to come to the Yard." Sherlock replied putting his coat on.

"Want me to come with you?" John asked walking to get his coat.

Sherlock turned to him and smiled, "I would be lost without my blogger." He then turned and left the room. John was about to leave when he turned around and to speak.

"Alex, you're coming too." He said grabbing his coat.

"What? What do you mean I have to go? I just got back!" I argued with John.

"Yeah, well, you need to clear up the misunderstanding with the police. And I want to keep an eye on you for a bit." He said walking out of the room and down the stairs.

I yelled after him, "But I need to change!" I heard the door close and I sighed. I turned around to see the Doctor standing there. His hands were clasped together in front of his chest. He walked towards me and smiled.

"What to take a short cut?"

~O~

I went to my room to change; I wore a black button-up, black jeans and converse. I then put on my coat and met the Doctor in the TARDIS by a close ally way. Once I entered, I saw him staring at his monitor intensely. When he noticed me edging closer to him; he put on a smile and quickly pushed the monitor away. I looked at him with concern.

"What were you looking at?" I moved closer to him.

His smile disappeared while he looked down, but immediately returned when he look at me. "Nothing. Well, nothing that you would be interested in." he then danced around the TARDIS control center.

I stood there and watched him. "So what have you done since we last met?"

"Actually, nothing. I saw the date once I began to leave and came straight back. And when I went for the door I noticed your mobile lying on the bottom of tardis." He smiled at me.

"So did you find anything interesting about my 'regeneration'?" I put my arms up and made air quotes with my fingers. "Don't you think it's odd that I didn't change my appearance? Out of being part Time Lord, the regenerating process, I thought I would kind of cool to look different."

"Alex."

"Yes, I know, it isn't a pleasant feeling to change. But it _would_ be pretty cool pretending to be someone else. Acting like I know everyone I ever knew, yet they would have no clue on who I would be. _Especially_ Sherlock." I smiled and looked up. "I bet you it would take him a while to find out who I was."

"Alex." The Doctor grabbed my shoulders. I looked at him and saw he was looking at me with a serious look. I stopped talking and realized what I was doing. I was rambling. I widened my eyes and covered my mouth with my hand.

"Well, I guess hanging around me for so long makes them act like me." He smiled kindly at me and let go of my shoulders. "By the way," he said heading for the door. "We're here. About," he opened the TARDIS door and poked his head outside. He pulled back in with the door cracked open. "Ten minutes before John and Holmes get here."

I walked up to him and hugged him. "Thank you Doctor." I let go and walked outside. I noticed we were in the parking garage of the Scotland Yard. I headed for the elevator and heard a rush of footsteps behind me. I turned around to see the Doctor approaching me.

"You're going to leave me behind! Come on! I want to see where this is going." The elevator dinged and Anderson walked out. He looked at me surprised and both the Doctor and I walked into the elevator.

"I wasn't leaving you, I was leaving an invitation." I smiled and looked at Anderson.

Anderson spoke up, "Wha- How? Where-" the elevator doors closed on him before he could continue.

~O~

I went upstairs and began to explain (with the Doctor's help of course) to the police where I was and that I wasn't missing. I saw John and Sherlock walk out of the elevator heading to Lestrade's office. Sherlock saw us and looked puzzled. I smiled and waved then went back to filing papers.

"The famous Sherlock Holmes." The Doctor said as I signed the last page. "What I would do to work on a case with him." I handed the papers back to the officer who was helping me. I looked at the Doctor. He was smiling with admiration at Sherlock as he John and Lestrade left.

"You two in the _same_ room? I think one of you would kill the other after a few hours." The officer came back and said it was all clear, but I needed to keep my phone nearby just in case there were any problems. I thanked him and walked with the Doctor to the elevator.

"Come on please?" we entered the elevator and I looked at the Doctor. He had these puppy dog eyes that he knew I couldn't resist. I looked away as I hit the button to the garage keeping silent. "Aleeeeexxxxx…" he pleaded and patted my shoulder. I wouldn't look at him. I just stared at the elevator numbers going down.

"Aaaaaaaalllllllllleeeeeeeeeexxxxxxxx…" he stood in front of me now. I furrowed my brow.

I sighed in defeat and finally spoke up, "If you can get Sherlock to agree with it then it is fine by me."

His face began to glow and a big smile came across his face. "Thank you!"

The elevator doors opened and we exited it. "It's not that _easy_. It was hard enough to let him take me along." I sighed.

"Oh Alex," the Doctor began. "Trust me. I have my ways."

**A/N: you guys who have reviewed my story, thank you so much. it really means a lot to me. XD so what do you guys think? the doctor working with sherlock? how do you think their relationship will be like? please review and comment. also i have started another semester of college so i am sorry in advance if i am really late with updates. but it shouldn't be until later in the semester. so have fun. (-w-)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello once again. Yes this chapter is a little short, i apologize in advance. don't hurt me. but i have been writing ideas and thoughts for the next chapters to come. i will be posting probably every weekend because of my school, but maybe sooner. so i hope you enjoy this chapter. i promise it will get better.**

**i do not own Doctor Who or Sherlock. Guess that's it. so enjoy. XD**

Chapter 12

"No," Sherlock said bluntly.

"What? Why not?" the Doctor pouted and followed behind Sherlock. It was midday and the Doctor and I had returned to the flat and had just opened the door to see Sherlock, John and Lestrade leaving. The Doctor had just asked to join Sherlock on this case. Sherlock being, well Sherlock, told him flat out no. The Doctor followed right behind him and began to bug him. We watched John and Lestrade enter a cab that had been called. Sherlock held the cab door and turned to the Doctor. His face seemed uncaring and irritated.

"I don't need any more _annoying_ people, especially cheerful and loud, following and 'helping' me." he leaned into the car and I caught the door before it shut.

"Come on Sherlock. He does a lot more _helping_ than most people you've encountered. And," I looked at the Doctor odd and looked back at Sherlock. Sherlock looked at me with piercing eyes. "He is also smarter than he looks." I smirked at hearing the Doctor protest at my comment.

Sherlock sat there and looked forward. He didn't speak so I took that as a '_fine, he can come_', and pushed the Doctor in. I closed the door not following them and waved goodbye.

"Why aren't you going?" the Doctor had rolled down the window and looked confused. I wouldn't go in because they were going to meet Jim. I had already met him and didn't know how to act when he entered the room. Should I keep quiet? I think he would notice that I knew something because I didn't mention the time I had met him. Or should I mention that I met him, and then possibly ruin his plan and have him kill me in my sleep. So I am just staying out of it by staying behind. That and I remembered that I need to finish those programs for my boss and call him.

I smiled nervously, "I have some business to take care of and should get that done. Don't let my _boring_ work ruin your fun. So you go and have fun." The Doctor looked at me concerned but left it alone and I waved goodbye once more. The minute I saw them turn down the corner, I turned and walked back to the door. I felt like someone was watching me and turned around. There was no one about. I turned back to the door and walked inside, locking the door behind me.

~~~~O~~~~

I had finally finished my work and it was still daylight out. I was sitting on my bed and saved the programs to my flash drive then I closed my computer and sat it next to me. My room hadn't been touched, as far as I could tell. I had also changed into black shorts and a green tank-top as I began to feel warm in the flat.

I sat up at the edge of my bed and picked up my phone. I found my boss's number and dialed it. After a few rings he picked up.

"Ah Alex, great timing." He said cheerfully. "Those programs you sent in were magnificent. They were god damn BRILIANT!" his loud voice rang in my ear.

"What do you mean, sir?" I asked confused.

"Your friend, the one with the old fashion look, I didn't catch his name…"

"Did he have a bowtie and kind of acted like a child?" I asked

"Yeah! That's the one! He gave me your programs; he said you were going to take a small vacation to help him with some, personal things. I told him I didn't care as long as I had the programs. Oh, thank you again." He said. I was about to thank him when he spoke again. "Oh, sorry have to go, I have a meeting." And he hung up. I sat there with my mouth open trying to speak.

"Uh-I-Um…You're welcome?" I cleared my phone and put it down next to me. I sighed and heard the door open down stairs along with some chatter. I jumped off my bed and went downstairs to the group of boys. The Doctor, Sherlock and John were in the living room. Sherlock walked into the kitchen and shut the screen door keeping the rest of us out of his way. John sat in an armchair next to the kitchen and the Doctor sat on the couch smiling.

"So… How'd it go?" I hesitated.

John looked at the Doctor then to me. "Actually the Doctor was… brilliant, just brilliant." He was astonished and the Doctor had this quirky smile plastered on his face.

"Aw, don't make me blush." The Doctor said bashfully and looked down.

"No really, I mean it. You. Were. Brilliant." John then turned and looked at me. "You should have seen him Alex. Sherlock asked for his opinion and the Doctor gave him his opinion. The Doctor deduced the shoe's like Sherlock, he went down to every detail and every spec. Even Sherlock was impressed." John chuckled.

"John gave his opinion too." The Doctor said. "He actually gave it first."

"Yeah but I wasn't really _that_ great." John sounded disappointed.

The Doctor stood up and walked toward John. "Oh don't say that. You did a fantastic job for someone who's skill set isn't to look at every detail." The Doctor smiled and patted his shoulder. I smiled and looked at them. The Doctor seemed to be having fun again.

Suddenly my chest began to throb and I leaned against a wall. I tried my best to look normal and I saw that neither one of them were looking at me but paying attention to the noises in the kitchen. My chest began to feel normal again and I took the opportunity to speak.

"Doctor, Can I have a word please?" I asked.

"Of course my knight." He turned and straightened his bowtie and coat. I walked up the stairs and to my room with the Doctor following. Once we made it in, I shut my door and turned to the Doctor with a serious look. His smile disappeared and was replaced with a worried look.

"What is it?" he asked coming closer.

I swatted at him. "It's not that serious." I said and his faced filled with relief. "I just have a favor to ask."

"Alright. What is it?" he clasped his hands in front of his chest. I went on my bed and grabbed my flash drive that was on my computer. I got up and handed it to him.

I took a deep breath and began. "Okay. Today, I called my boss to explain my absence, but instead he told me that I had already turned in my programs." Gesturing my hands to him, "Well, you did technically. He also said that you told him that I was going to take a small vacation to help you with some personal problems." He looked at me.

"And you want me to go into the past and turn it into him, correct?" I nodded and he smiled. "Well, I don't know. I am quite busy and I really should visit the Ponds." He teased. I was about to protest when he put his forefinger on my lips. "I'm just kidding. Of course I'll do it."

"I know you were kidding, I was just going to put up a fight and see where it went." I smiled. The Doctor walked past me and went to my door. He turned back and looked at me.

"And one more thing Alex."

"Yes what is it?" I replied.

"Your bracelet. Where did you get it again?" he pointed at my right wrist.

"I was told it was given to me by my mother." I didn't understand why he brought it up.

"And you have never been able to remove it?" he said almost in a whisper. I was about to speak when he cut me off. "Well I'll be back. Hopefully this time, I'll actually come back _on time_." Then he opened my door and was gone.

~~~~O~O~~~~

**What does the Doctor know about the bracelet? What isn't he telling Alex? Tell me what you think! Or what you would like to see in the future! see you next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay guys here is another chapter! sorry it took so long, i was really busy with school, but everyday i wrote then went back and kept changing things. by the way this is also a long chapter. i wanted to make it long for you lot (it's seven pages in word), so here it is and i hope you all enjoy. Thank you to those who have been sticking with this story and being very patient. **

**I do not own Sherlock or Doctor Who.**

* * *

Chapter 13

I walked down the stairs to find John pacing in the living room. I noticed that there were some repair men in there as well, fixing the broken windows. I walked into the room and sat in one of the armchairs facing John. John was wearing a red button up, denim jeans and tan hiking boots. He then stopped in front of the closed screens to the kitchen and opened them up.

"Can I help?" he asked patiently. Most likely talking to Sherlock, who didn't reply. "I want to help. There's only five hours left." Then his mobile charmed and he took it out of his pocket. He looked at Sherlock annoyingly.

"It's your brother. He's texting me now." John stood there looking at him. Then my phone chimed and I picked it up from the table and looked at it. It was Mycroft. John said something then walked into the kitchen to talk to Sherlock. My phone read:

_Is Sherlock working on it? MH_. I stared at it for a little then replied.

_I can do it you know. You don't have to get your brother to do it, I offered to help you. Why not take it?_ A few Minutes later I got a reply.

_Yes, but I asked for my brother. I want nothing but the best. MH._ I sighed and didn't reply. When I looked back up I saw John walking out if the kitchen, mumbling under his breath, and jogged up the stairs. I stood up from my chair and walking into the kitchen to make some tea. When I entered, Sherlock was looking at papers and typing on his computer. He didn't act like he noticed my presence, but since it's Sherlock, he most definitely did. I opened a cupboard and took out a mug. Then I filled the kettle with water and put it on the stove then leaned against the counter looking at Sherlock.

"The Doctor, why does he go by that name?" he surprised me when he spoke.

"What are you talking about?" I looked at him confused on where he brought it up.

He looked up from his work and looked at me. "Your friend, 'the Doctor'. He uses the title 'doctor' but he doesn't look like one or for that matter seem that intelligent. However, I do give him credit for how he deducted the shoes. Anyway, what I am trying to get at is that he never gave us his actual name. People who usually don't tell someone their name they either don't trust people or they have something to hide. Did he ever tell you his name?" he sat there and brought his hands together and leaned back in his chair, waiting for an answer.

I looked at him and just stared. As I was about to say something, John came in. He was wearing a brown suit, striped tie, and black dress shoes. He looked at the both of us confused and said he'd be off. Then he left, leaving Sherlock and I alone again. Sherlock went back to his work and I finished making my tea.

"What brought this up?" I asked a little annoyed. It wasn't any of his business to know anything about the Doctor. Plus it wasn't my secret to tell.

"It's been bugging me since I met him…" he trailed off and placed his clasped hands to his lips. I sipped my tea and waited for him to ask something else. But he didn't. Sherlock turned in his seat and went back to his work. I then turned around and left the kitchen, hoping Sherlock wouldn't ask me anymore questions about the Doctor. But it's Sherlock.

~~~O~~~

It had been four days since then and I hadn't seen the Doctor. However during the four days, Sherlock had solved the shoe case, it was a very rare poison and highly undetectable. He also solved two more cases the bomber threw at him. The first was a man named Ian Monkford went missing. The car he rented was found and along with blood satins throughout the car that was most definitely his but there was no body. It turns out that he wanted to disappear because he was having financial issues. The second case was about Connie Prince. It was told that she cut herself on a rusty nail and died of tetanus. It also turns out that her houseboy, Raoul de Santos, killed her by overdosing her Botox injections.

And yesterday, Sherlock had gotten another clue on where the next one would be. And as of right now, Sherlock, John and I are looking at another body. Lestrade was there along with the police, watching and looking for other clues along the river bank. I could actually see the sun today the sky was that clear. Sherlock stood up, finishing his examination of the body and looked at his phone. John then went down and began to look at the body of the security guard.

John looked around and poked the body, "In his late thirties, I'd say. Not in the best condition."

Sherlock looked up from his phone and placed it in his pocket. "He's been in the river a long while. The water's destroyed most of the data." Sherlock quirks a grin, "But I'll tell you one thing: that lost Vermeer painting's a fake."

We all stopped and looked at Sherlock. I looked up to the sky and sighed. _Someone's going to make Sherlock keep talking… _I thought. Then I stiffened. _I'm hanging around Sherlock so much that I'm becoming rude._

"What?" Lestrade was the first to speak.

"We need to identify the corpse. Find out about his friends and associates-" Sherlock was cut off.

"Wait-wait-wait-wait-wait. What painting? What are you – what are you on about?" Lestrade asked in a rudely manner.

Sherlock seemed to be annoyed. "It's all over the place. Haven't you seen the posters? Dutch Old Master, supposed to have been destroyed centuries ago; now it's turned up. Worth thirty million pounds." Sherlock moved around the body as if he were dancing.

"Okay. So what has _that_ got to do with the stiff?" The inspector questioned.

Sherlock looked at me and smirked. "_Everything._ Have you ever heard of the Golem?"

"Yes, I have." I nodded and tightened my coat collar. "It was Jewish folk story. A gigantic man made of clay. But you are referring to the name of an assassin – real name Oskar Dzundza – one of the deadliest assassins in the world." I indicated to the group. They looked at me with astonishment. Sherlock's eyes widened a bit and he cocked an eyebrow.

"…Precisely…" Sherlock stared at me for a few more seconds then continued his investigation. After about ten minutes, Sherlock, John and I left the crime scene, Sherlock saying that he was going to catch the _Golem._

A cab pulled up and the three of us got in. John sat near the right window, Sherlock sat next to the other window and I was in between the both of them. Sherlock told the cabbie to head for the Waterloo Bridge and wrote something on paper then wrapped it in fifty pounds. While we were heading for the bridge I began to feel uncomfortable. It was getting unbelievably warm and my chest hurt lightly, so I unbuttoned my black double button military styled coat.

Finally we stopped and Sherlock said he'd be back and John followed him. I sat in the cab waiting and rolled down a window. Suddenly I got a burst of unbelievable pain in my chest. I held my hand over my chest and clenched my shirt. The pain in my chest had been happening a lot since I 'regenerated'. Then the pain disappeared after a few minutes. I really need to talk to the Doctor about that.

Then Sherlock and John jumped back into the cab and we headed for the gallery. Once we got there, Sherlock got out and John and I tried to follow him but Sherlock stopped us. He told us to head to the victims home to find more things about him.

"I can go on my own. It won't be that hard to find any information." I smiled sitting in the cab. Sherlock and John looked at each other, nodded then looked back to me. John turned and got comfortable in the seat.

"I can go on my own. It will be easier for me to get what I need." Sherlock stated looking at me. "Lestrade will give you the address." John and I nodded then Sherlock closed the door and we drove off. While we sat in the cab, John told the cabbie the new address and sat back. I looked over at him and decided to ask him something that has been bothering me.

"Hey John?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"I have to ask, when am I going to be able to do things on my own again?" I leaned back in the seat and watched at him.

"What do you mean?" he rubbed the back of his neck nervously and looked away from me.

"You know _exactly_ what I mean." I stated and glared at him. "It's not just you but Sherlock as well. The both of you won't let me go off on my own and not just in the cases but even to the store. Which is_ literally_, down the _street._" I gestured my arms trying to prove my point. "Like the other day while you were out, I was just going to the store for some stuff to make for dinner and Sherlock asked to come along. I mean he doesn't _ever_ ask to go to the store. That definitely made me figure out that you guys were keeping an eye on me." I took a deep breath and waited for John to reply. After a few quiet moments he looked up at me and sighed.

"So you noticed…" John simply said. I gave him a look that said 'Really? You think I'm dumb?' and I crossed my arms. "Okay Alex you want to know why?" he looked up at me and I nodded. "Alright. We decided to do this because; one) you went missing for twelve days and no one knew where had gone and you didn't call or leave anything behind to tell us where you were. So this is sort of a punishment for you. And two) with people being plucked off the street and having bombs being placed on them, we don't want you to be one of those people. So until this is all over with you are not to go anywhere alone."

"We?" I asked.

He cleared his throat. "Well mostly me, but Sherlock agreed to it." I sighed knowing that I wouldn't win _this_ argument.

~~~O~~~

We arrived to the address and John paid the cabbie as I knocked on the door. The door opened and a woman stood there. She wore a white and red plaid shirt, blue jeans and black sandals. Her hair was dark and curly but she kept it in a tight clip. She looked us up and down then spoke.

"Good morning. Can I help you?" she asked. She watched the both of us.

"This is where Alex Woodbridge's lives, correct?" I asked.

"Why? Has Alex done something wrong?" she sounded worried.

I pulled out my physic paper from the inside of my jacket and showed it to her. "We are with the police, but no that's not it, but… may we come in?" she stepped aside letting John and I in. As we walked in John looked at me.

"What is that?" He pointed at the Physic paper.

"Oh Lestrade gave it to me the other day. Saying i might need this." I said. We entered a small living room and stood there. She stood in the middle of the room.

"I am sorry. I am so sorry. But we found your friend this morning near the river bank. We suspect that he was murdered by an assassin." Then John gave me a 'don't-tell-her-that' look. I looked over at the woman. Her eyes were wide and began to redden. She then began to mumble that it wasn't possible. I then realized what I had done and felt bad. _I could have said it nicer._

"I am so sorry for your loss Miss…" John broke the silence. She wiped her eyes and looked at him.

"It's Julie." She smiled for a quick second, trying to hold it in but her smile faded.

"Sorry to ask you this but, may we have a look in his room?" John asked nicely. "We think he might have been on to something and the answers may be in his room." She stood up and fixed her shirt. She then waved us to follow her and up the stairs. Julie led John and me into Woodbridge's tiny attic bedroom. It was messy, clothes were scattered everywhere, and near the window, which looked up into the sky, was a large object covered with a sheet. It's most likely a telescope.

"We'd been sharing about a year. Just sharing." She spoke softly, looking at the floor. Julie stopped and gestured around the room. John walked and looked around, not touching anything. He looked at the sheet-covered object and pointed to it.

"May I?" he asked. She nodded her head and John barely touched the sheet and it began to fall. He tried to catch it but he wasn't fast enough. He apologized and began looking around the room. I followed his lead and went to a desk and found a folder. I picked it up and began to look through it.

"Has anyone else been round asking about Alex?" I heard John ask.

"No. We had a break-in, though." Julie answered. As I looked through his folder, my eyes widened. This folder had follow-ups about the Doctor. There were notes and pictures of him, photos of Daleks and Cybermen. There were even some pictures of the TARDIS.

"When?" John asked.

"Last night. There was nothing taken. Oh – there was a message left for Alex on the landline."

"Who was it from?"

"Well, I can play it for you if you like. I'll get the phone."

"Please." He said and I heard her footsteps leave the room. I felt John approaching me, so I quickly closed the folder and put it down.

"Find anything?" he asked. I turned around and shook my head.

"No, sorry. But I bet you it has something to do with the stars." I told him. He looked at me and just about to speak when Julie came in and held the phone. She then pressed the button and the message began to play.

"_Oh, should I speak now? Alex? Love, it's Professor Cairns. Listen, you were right. You were bloody right! Give us a call when _..." an old woman's voice said on the message.

"Professor Cairns?" I asked.

"No, no idea sorry." Julie looked down at the floor sadly.

"Can I ring back?" John asked pointing at the phone.

"Well, no good. I mean, I've had other calls since." John nodded to Julie and she left the room again just as John's phone trills a text alert. He pulled his phone out and looked at the message. Once he was finished, he looked at me and ushered the 'time-to-go' head nod. He left the room and I looked once more in Alex's room trying to understand how he had this information on the Doctor. I went over and picked up the folder and put it under my jacket. _Don't want the public to have this…_ I then quickly turned and left the room. We said are goodbyes and left her flat. Once outside, John and I waited for a cab.

"So who was the text from?" I asked looking over at him.

"Mycroft. He wants me to investigate the fiancée." He said. I was about to speak when he cut me off. "And yes you have to come with me."

"Why?! Can't I go back to the flat? The Doctor is going to be there…" I pouted and gave John the puppy dog eyes. He was quiet for a few moments and looked to the street.

"…Fine but I will drop you off at the flat." In John's voice you could here he gave up and let me have my way for once. I smiled and jumped on John, giving him a hug.

"Really?! Thank you!" I yelled in his ear. The cab had shown up and we got in. About twenty minutes later we arrived at the flat. Before I got out I turned to john.

"By the way, I really am sorry I didn't call you guys while I was gone." I said and opened the cab door.

"It's fine Alex." He smiled at me and I waved goodbye shutting the door. I watched the cab drive off. I then turned and walked into the flat. Once inside, I heard noises coming from upstairs. I slowly crept up the stairs and pulled out a Taser I had been given by John. He gave it to me once I had returned from my 'vacation' because he didn't want anything to happen to me since there was a crazy bomber on the loose. As I reached the living room, I heard footstep pacing in the kitchen. I slowly entered and paused before entering the kitchen. I leaned against the wall and held my Taser tight. I then leaped around the corner only to find the Doctor rummaging through the kitchen. I inhaled air not knowing I had held my breath.

"Doctor!" I screeched putting the Taser away. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I came back, like I said I would. Though I may be a bit late." He smiled and walked up to me giving me a hug. "Is something the matter? You seem… different." we let go and I looked at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You seem tired." He looked at me. There was something wrong and I needed to tell him.

"Uh, well things are different. I mean with me and maybe the sudden urge to always want to move. And not just my body, but my head as well. You know what I have done in the last four days? I made six programs and am almost completely done with a game I had just created three days ago." I paused for some air. "Also I haven't slept. Not one minute. Every night when everyone is in bed I just sit in bed on my computer. Or I read books. I even hack into security systems."

The Doctor looked at me and smiled weakly. "Sorry but I think it's just the changes your regeneration made to your body." The Doctor then took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at me. "Let me show you." The sonic screwdriver glowed green and made its scanning buzzer noise. The Doctor then flipped it up and looked at it. He furrowed his brows and scanned me again.

"Uh, something wrong?" I asked nervously, hoping the screwdriver had a defect. The Doctor the put his screwdriver in his jacket while looking at the floor. His eyes were wider than usual and then he looked up at me.

"Alex, we need to go to the Tardis. Something is very wrong." He said and grabbed my arm and began to pull me out if the room.

"What do you mean Doctor? What's wrong?" I requested. He walked up the stairs pulling me behind him not responding. Once we got on the second floor, the Doctor began to pull me in the direction of my room. I tugged him off and stood there. He stopped with his back facing me.

"Doctor, I need to know. What _is_ _wrong_?" I said again. Finally, he began to turn around and he looked at me with great sadness in his eyes.

"Your regeneration." He said. Closing the gap between us, he placed his hands on my arms. "Your regeneration isn't complete."

**So guys, yes i know i left you with yet again another cliff hanger. sorry... it's a habit apparently... anyway, i hope you liked it. please review, tell me what you think about the story. what you would like to see? what you don't want to see? or if i could do better?... well see you soon! XD**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey readers! I hope you are enjoying this. and Guess what?! i updated in less than a week from the last one! WOOT! *pats self on back* anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter. from this point on though is where the fun begins. at least i hope so.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or Doctor Who.**

Chapter 14

"What do you mean, my regeneration isn't complete?" My voice was stern as I looked at the Doctor in disbelief. He stood there debating on if he should tell me now or not. He went and grabbed my wrist and began to pull me into my room.

"We can talk about this later. But right now I need you to get in the Tardis." I tugged back at his, freeing my wrist. He turned around and looked at me with a '_What-now?_' look. "We don't have time to waste Alex."

"Hold on." I said waving my hands in front of me. "Let me just leave Sherlock and John a note this time. I don't want to be in trouble again if you land in the wrong time and place." I walked past the Doctor as he said fine, like a child does to his mother when they don't really want to do what they were told. I walked into my room and saw the TARDIS parked at the foot of my bed. I looked at the Doctor. _Really?_ I made a face at him then turned and walked to my desk. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and began to write.

_I went out with the Doctor. Don't know when I'll be back, hopefully soon. Oh and Sherlock. Look at the picture. I mean__** really**__ look, at the stars and the way it is painted. –Alex_

I folded the paper and wrote '_Boys and Ms. Hudson_' on it. Then I grabbed some tape and tapped it to the front of my door and shut it. The Doctor was waiting at the TARDIS door and I smiled letting him know I was good. He then opened the doors and we both stepped inside.

Once we were inside the Doctor went to the control center and began messing with the controls. He then looked at his monitor. I couldn't see what was on it so I began to walk towards the Doctor. He noticed me and put up his hand.

"Stay there." He said. I crossed my arms and looked at him puzzled.

"What? Scanning me? Why can't I look?" I asked. He didn't answer me. He just kept looking at the monitor and me. After a few silent moments the Doctor pushed the monitor away and looked at me.

"Has there been anything wrong with you?" he began. "I mean besides the things you told me. Like physically or mentally. Does your head feel like it'll explode? Or do you get stomach cramps? Headache? Do you get any pain in your chest? Have you been feeling warmer? Like feverish."

I put a hand under my chin and began to speak. "Well Doctor, I've had pain in my chest every so often and I have been feeling like I have a fever." The Doctor looked at me with determination in his eyes and walked to me. He placed his hands on my shoulders and began to look into my eyes as if he was trying to see something. Suddenly the TARDIS began to shake and move. It rattled us around and we both fell to the floor. After a few attempts to get up, the Doctor was able to reach the console. However, as he was about to mess with the controls the TARDIS stopped. I stood up and looked at the Doctor confused. He shrugged and began to speak.

"I don't know what happened. The Tardis had been doing this a lot lately. She keeps bringing me to places I need to be or you need to be." He went to the monitor to see where we were. I followed him and looked. It was night and we had landed in an alley by the looks of it. Across the street was a building that read 'Kevin's Sports Center' in bright LED lights. "At least I think so."

I looked at the Doctor as he turned off the monitor. He turned to me but was looking at my right arm. I followed his gaze to my bracelet.

"Okay Doctor, why do you keep looking at my bracelet? Why do you keep bringing it up?" I began. "Yes I know, it's odd that I can never remove it. Trust me; I've had it all my life."

He didn't answer me or look at me. Then he looked up. "Alright, Alex." He said moving away from me and giving me his ridiculous smile. "I need to go to the library real quick. I have to go check on something. Well more of I need to find something. Be right back." He began to go up the stairs and walked into the door way. He looked back at me, "Oh and do not leave the Tardis. I mean it. Don't." he then turned around and left the room the door shutting behind him and leaving me in the control center.

I stood in the control room waiting for the return of the Doctor. I took off my jacket, showing my dark blue button up underneath, and left it on the railing. I began to get bored thus I turned on the monitor and the TARDIS camera so I could see outside again. Nothing seemed to be changing so I hacked the security cameras around the area so I could look around the streets. As I was flipping, I watched some people walked down the street or enter buildings but other than that, the street was bear.

I went back to the TARDIS' camera and before I shut it off I noticed a cab stop in front of the sports center. Somebody got out and paid the cabbie. The person stood under a street light and looked around suspiciously. I wanted to see who it was so I had to act fast if I wanted to see his face, so I zoomed in. I froze as the cab drove away. I knew that tall slender frame anywhere.

"Sherlock…" I murmured. "What are you –" my eyes widened in terror. I watched him enter the building and changed the monitor to see the time. Five minutes to midnight. I began to pace between the exit and the console. _I need to be there. For Sherlock and John_. I thought to myself. _But the Doctor…_ I had to make up my mind soon so I did what I thought I should.

"Forgive me Doctor…" I whispered in the empty room. I turned and went for the door and opened it. I looked back at the control center. "I'll be right back." And I quickly left the Tardis.

~~~O~~~

I entered the sports center and looked around. It was supposed to be closed but the building was unlocked. The building was dark and had few low lights on. The janitors had been long since gone and I happened to be the only one around at the moment. I knew where the conversation would take place. I knew it very well. The pool._ Where are you?_ I looked around and finally found a sign pointing me to the entrance to the pool. I found the door and began to hear people talking. I couldn't hear them very well so I leaned up against the door.

"…missile plans!" I heard Moriarty say excitedly. I heard footsteps and leaned more into the door. "Boring! I could have got them anywhere." I then heard a _ker-ploop_ into the water.

I then heard shuffling and stomps. "Sherlock, run!" I heard John scream his voice echoed the pool room.

"Good. Very good." Jim said nonchalantly.

"If your sniper pulls that trigger, Mr. Moriarty, then we both go up." John was stern. I don't really hear John get that stern. I kept leaning into the door to hear more. I wish I could see.

"Isn't he sweet? I can see why you like having him around. But then people do get so sentimental about their pets." There was a pause then Jim said, "They're so touchingly loyal. But, oops!" At that moment, the door I leaned against flew open and I almost fell face first into the ground. Everyone looked at me. I stood up straight and fixed my shirt.

"Oh, sorry… think I have the wrong pool…" I rubbed the back of my head and smiled awkwardly. Then there were red dots all over my shirt. I placed my hands half way up and looked at the confused faces, except for Moriarty. He was giving me a creepy smile.

"Nice of you to join us Knight." Jim said. John released Moriarty from his grasp and looked at me upset. Moriarty acted like I wasn't there and continued talking.

"D'you know what happens if you don't leave me alone, Sherlock, to you?" he looked at him questionably.

"Oh, let me guess: I get killed." Sherlock's voice bored.

"Kill you?" He grimaces. "N-no, don't be obvious. I mean, I'm gonna kill you anyway someday. I don't wanna rush it, though. I'm saving it up for something special. No-no-no-no-no. If you don't stop prying, I'll burn you."

He ran his eyes briefly down Sherlock's body, then met his eyes again and his voice became vicious. "I'll burn the _heart_ out of you."

"I have been reliably informed that I don't have one." Sherlock said softly. I smiled but hid it so no one noticed.

"But we both know that's not quite true." Jim looked at me for a short time then down at John, smiling, and shrugged. "Well, I'd better be off." He looked around a bit then spoke again. "Well, so nice to have had a proper chat."

Sherlock then raised the pistol higher and extended it closer to Jim's head. "What if I was to shoot you now – right now?"

"Then you could cherish the look of surprise on my face." He opened his eyes and mouth wide, mimicking surprise, and then grinned at Sherlock. "'Cause I'd be surprised, Sherlock; really I would. And just a teensy bit disappointed. And of course you wouldn't be able to cherish it for very long." Slowly he began to turn away. "Ciao, Sherlock Holmes. And it was nice seeing you again Ms. Knight."

He looked back at Sherlock and me, and then he walked calmly towards the side door near John. Sherlock slowly stepped forward to keep him in his sight.

"Catch ... you ... later." Sherlock said keeping his eyes on Moriarty.

The door opened and Jim's voice was heard, high-pitched and in a song tune. "No you won't!"

The door closed. Sherlock didn't move for a few seconds, his gun still aimed towards the door, then his gaze drifted across to John and he instantly bent, putting the pistol on the floor, then dropped to his knees in front of John as he started unfastening the vest to which the bomb is attached to.

"All right?" Sherlock asked somewhat concerned. I quickly walked up to the both of them and stopped a few feet away. "Are you all right?" Sherlock said it more urgently.

"Yeah-yeah, I'm fine." John's voice was shaky and out of breath.

Having unfastened the vest, Sherlock jumped up and hurried around behind John, pulling the jacket and the bomb vest off in one go.

"I'm fine."

Sherlock, not listening, continued to tug the jacket and vest off.

"Sherlock." Finally Sherlock managed to roughly strip the jacket and vest off John's arms. "Sh-Sherlock!"

Sherlock bent over and glided the items as far away along the floor as he can, while John staggered at the forcefulness. Sherlock went and picked up his pistol. I kneeled at John and looked at him carefully. He looked at the floor and asked Sherlock if he was alright.

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine. Fine." Sherlock replied looking around the pool paying no attention to how I had gotten here.

"And you. Are you alright?" John asked me.

"What? Me? I'm perfectly fine. You should look after yourself, I'm not the one in shock." I said smiling. He began to laugh a little trying to calm his nerves. Then John looked like something just hit him and furrowed his brow.

"Wait, how did you get here? Where on earth did you come from?" John said low and angrily. Sherlock wasn't looking but I knew he wanted to know as well. Who wouldn't?

"Well I was in the area and I saw a cab pull up and Sherlock came out. He looked suspicious and I followed him in here." I simply said. Then one red dot covered John's chest and another covered mine and I sighed knowing it wouldn't have been that easy. Then a door opened at the other end of the pool and Jim popped out.

"Sorry, boys and girls! I'm soooo unpredictable!" he said cheerfully. "And Alex, why not tell them how you really got here?" Moriarty said smiling. "You told a story once, about a man called the Doctor. How he saved worlds and people, more times than you could count." He said. _What? When did I ever say that to him?_ I thought_. The only time I met his was at my work, and I know for a fact I never mentioned the Doctor. I only showed him a picture of my parents._

"Don't tell me that you already have forgotten. I haven't. How could I?" His face turned into a pout. "Don't you remember the purple lizard people? You died right in front of me but then I saw you come back to life. I guess you wouldn't remember me, I was so young." _No it can't be._ He stepped a bit closer. "So Alex, I want to know. What are you?" I sat there in shock not knowing what to do.

As if it was terrible timing, I felt a burp come on. I covered my mouth and burped. However, once I removed my hand, gold energy came out of my mouth. Everyone stared at me, eyes wide.

"I'm… Uh… Cooking?..." I shrugged awkwardly and looked down not knowing what to do or say.

Moriarty then turned to Sherlock as three red dots covered Sherlock's chest. Moriarty smiled and shrugged at him.

"It is a weakness with me but, to be fair to myself, it is my_ only_ weakness." Moriarty stated. He lowered his hands and put them in his pockets. Sherlock turned his head and looked down at John and me. We lifted our heads to meet his gaze.

"You can't be allowed to continue. You just can't. I would try to convince you but ..." he laughed and his voice sang in a tune again. "... Everything I have to say has already crossed your mind!"

Sherlock, who had looked away for a moment, now turned and looked back down at John and I again, his face showed no emotion but his eyes screamed a silent request. John and I looked at each other, knowing what he was asking and respond instantly with a tiny nod, giving Sherlock full permission to do whatever he deemed necessary.

Sherlock turned to face Jim. "Probably my answer has crossed yours." He raised the pistol and aimed it at him. Jim smiled confidently, with no fear in his expression. Slowly Sherlock lowered the pistol downwards until it pointed directly at the bomb jacket. All four of our eyes locked onto the jacket, John breathed heavily, and Sherlock and I were calm. Jim tilted his head, he looked a little anxious for the first time. As Sherlock held his hand steady, he continued to aim towards the jacket; Jim lifted his head and locked eyes with his nemesis. Sherlock gazed back at him and Jim begins to smile. Sherlock's eyes narrowed slightly.

Then Jim's mobile went off. Sherlock and John look around at each other, confused. I stared at Jim narrowing my eyes. Jim briefly closed his eyes and sighed in exasperation.

"Mind if I get that?" he asked.

"No, no, please. You've got the rest of your life." Sherlock said nonchalantly. Jim then took his mobile out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello? ... Yes, of course it is. What do you want?" he said annoyed. He mouthed '_Sorry_' at Sherlock, who sarcastically mouthed _'Oh, it's fine'_ back at him. Jim rolled his eyes as he listened to the phone, turning his back to everyone for a moment, then he span back around, his face full of fury.

"SAY THAT AGAIN!" he screamed into the phone. "Say that again, and know that if you are lying to me. I will find you and_ skin_ you." He paused momentarily. "Wait." He said into the phone.

He lowered the phone, he began to walk forward. Sherlock looked at the bomb jacket fretfully and adjusted the grip on his pistol as Jim approached. Jim stopped at the jacket and gazes down at the ground before lifting his eyes to Sherlock.

"Sorry. Wrong day to die." Jim said.

Sherlock spoke casually. "Oh. Did you get a better offer?"

Jim looked down at the phone, then turned and slowly walked away. "You'll be hearing from me, Sherlock." He paused and looked at me then smiled. "Oh and you too Knight. And next time I _will_ get my answer."

He then strolled back around the pool towards a door which he most likely came through, lifting the phone to his ear again.

Jim then spoke back into the phone. "So if you have what you say you have, I will make you rich. If you don't, I'll make you into shoes."

Reaching the door, he raised his free hand and clicked his fingers. Instantly all the lasers focused on Sherlock, John and I disappear. As Jim walked through the door and vanished from sight, Sherlock looked around the pool but can no longer see a sign of the retreating snipers. John sighed out a relieved breath.

"What happened there?" I asked and stood. Then I began to feel chest pain again. I tried my best to hold the pain in.

Sherlock turned to us and spoke. "Someone changed his mind. The question is: who?" Sherlock then looked at me. "How did you do that? That glowing gold dust. How did it come out of your mouth like that?" he began to question.

"Can we not do this hear please?" I said wincing at the pain. I turned facing my back to John and Sherlock.

"Why can't we get any answers out of you? It's been like this a lot as of late." John said as he stood. As I was about to answer, my chest pained harder and I fell to one knee. I then began to breathe heavily as I clutched at my chest. John rushed over and tried to examine me.

"Alex? What's wrong? Are you in pain?" he asked. That's when the Doctor came running in. John looked at him and allowed the Doctor to come and examine me.

"See, this is the exact reason why I told you not to leave the Tardis." He said frustrated but calm. I smiled weakly at him.

"Sorry Doctor… but I had to… support my friends." John and the Doctor helped me to my feet and began to walk to the exit. Sherlock behind, watched the three of us and decided to follow.

~~~O~~~

We finally made it outside. It took us awhile because of me and my stumbling and falling. Then I got the Doctor and John's shoulder's to keep me steady. Once outside, we crossed the street and began to walk in a dark alley.

"Where on earth are we going?" I heard John say. My vision began to blur from the intense pain. It felt like I was having a heart attack, but on the wrong side of my chest.

"Doctor? I need to know… what is going on with me?" My voice was hard and full of pain. I closed my eyes praying that the pain would soon stop.

"What's a police box doing here?" I heard Sherlock say. The Doctor let go of me and I leaned on John. I heard the door to the TARDIS unlock and the Doctor push the door open.

"You think we're all going to fit in that?" John said.

"Just get in we don't have all day." The Doctor said impatiently. The Doctor grabbed me and led me inside, John and Sherlock following behind. I heard their footstep stop at the entrance and the Doctor pulled me up the stairs into the rest of the TARDIS.

"Yes, yes, it's bigger on the inside. Hurry up and check it out." The Doctor told them. The pain in my chest began to worsen as I fell to the floor. The Doctor caught me before I hit the ground and pulled my up so that he could carry me. The Doctor walked up the second set of stairs to the rest of the TARDIS most likely going to the infirmary again.

"Doctor…" I clenched his shirt and opened my eyes to meet his gaze. "Tell… me… please…" I managed to say through the pain. He quickened his pace and sighed.

"You've only ever had one heart." He began. "To be a Time Lord, to regenerate you need two. So that pain you're feeling is the pain of your body growing a second heart."

"What?" I heard Sherlock say behind the Doctor. The Doctor didn't look back or reply to him he just kept walking.

"And I am sorry. I am so terribly sorry, Alex. But it's going to hurt."

**Hey everybody! Thank you for those of you who have been sticking with me so far! thank you! and thank you all for the Lovely reviews, their awesome and they helped me write. So thank you again. Anyway, tell me your thoughts good or bad? What is Moriarty going to do with Alex? What is his plan? What do Sherlock and John think about the Tardis? **

**Come again this weekend for then next chapter! If i don't post this weekend someone yell at me. Please...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everybody! Yes i know this chapter is a bit short. but i have a reason for that! you can read it at the end. this chapter is more of a filler and doesn't explain much about what happened to Alex. but it will be discovered in the next couple of chapters. i hope you enjoy!**

**~i do not own Sherlock or Doctor Who.**

Chapter 15

Suddenly my eyes shot open to a loud clattering sound. I grunted and looked to see what it was. I slowly sat up and examined the room. The room was dimly lit and it looked like a private hospital room. The bed I rested in was comfortable with soft tan blankets. I looked to the corner in the right to see John picking up something. Most likely what made the noise. He wore dark denim jeans, a long white and black striped shirt and tan hiking boots. He also held a mug and from the smell of it, the mug had coffee in it.

"That smells amazing." I smiled as he quickly straightened up and looked at me, surprised.

"Did I wake you?" he asked worried. He then quickly came to my side examining me. "Do you feel alright? Anything bothering you?"

I crossed my arms and leaned back thinking. My chest wasn't in any pain and I didn't feel feverish anymore. I then looked at him and smiled.

"I feel fine." I began. "Hey, where are Sherlock and the Doctor?" I asked concerned. John pulled up a chair and sat down next to the bed.

"Sherlock… he decided to venture the… uh… Doctor's home?... and the Doctor went after him saying Sherlock shouldn't venture the uh… what's it called?"

"Tardis. Time and Relative Demention in Space." I smiled.

"Right… and also said he would get lost." He looked at his watch. "They have been gone for quite a long time. 2 hours." _So we are in the Tardis._ I thought. I could hear the small noise of it moving and breathing as it were living. It was but only the Doctor and I would most likely understand that.

"John, just so you know time doesn't pass normally as it does on earth." I stated to him. Before he could say anything else I jumped out of bed and stretched.

"Well, I feel great! More than great in fact! I feel energetic!" I turned around to see him panic. He put his mug down and ran to my side trying to put me back in bed.

"I think you need to rest some more. You've been asleep for a whole day." I grunted and pushed him away. Then I noticed my clothes. They were the same ones I were in the last time. Or at least they looked identical. Grey basketball shorts and a white tank top I wore. I looked at John and tilted my head in confusion.

He yanked his hands up waving them in defense. "I did NOT change you! I swear it!" I pulled my hand over my mouth and tried to hold in my laughter, but to no avail did it work. As he watched me laugh I finally stopped and looked at him smiling.

"That isn't what I was going to ask." I stated. I then looked down and saw black Rio sneakers near the foot of the bed I laid in. I went over and picked them up putting them on. Once I finished I went to the door.

"I really think you should stay in bed." John began. I sighed and ignored him leaving the room. As I walked down the hall of the TARDIS, I heard footsteps behind me I glanced behind to see John right on my heels.

"John look. I'll be fine." I smiled at him reassuringly. "Really. I promise." I kept walking down the hall. John walked up beside me; holding is coffee and sipped it.

"So where are you going?" he asked. "Won't you get lost without the Doctor? He told me to stay in the room so that I wouldn't get lost."

"John…" We reached a door and I sighed. "I've known the Doctor for a long time and the Tardis. I know my way around."

As I said that, the door opened and I gestured John to step in. we were in the control center of the TARDIS. He looked around in awe and walked down the steps. I smiled and followed suit, hoping I impressed John. Once we were down on the plat form, I put my brown hair into a high ponytail and noticed a book laying on one of the chairs. I haven't seen the book before and went over to it. The cover read 'Time Lord Inventions'. The book was light tan leather and was thick. Curious I picked it up and turned it over examining it.

"What's that?" John asked as he walked over to me. I showed him the cover of it and he arched an eyebrow. "Well those weird symbols don't tell me anything." I looked at him bewildered. _What?_

"What do you mean?" I pointed at the text. "The text is as clear as day." Then I thought about it. maybe the Tardis isn't letting him read it… wait…

"John, do you have a stethoscope?" I asked him putting the book down. He looked confused a cocked his head to the side.

"Why do you need one?" he asked.

"I need to listen to something. Something I forgot about…" I trailed off. John opened his mouth to talk, but was interrupted by the noises in the hall.

"…running around the Tardis!" I heard the Doctor yell. "You would get lost! And if the Tardis doesn't like you, she'll make sure you stay lost."

The doors opened and Sherlock and the Doctor came out. Sherlock was wearing his usual dark grey trench coat and blue scarf. However, I knew once Sherlock walked down those steps that he loved the place. I could see the way he walked; it was a little off from the way he usually walks. He was a little stiffer than usual and the look in his eyes. They were like the eyes of a child who got a new puppy for Christmas. No one else seemed to notice but I did. The TARDIS was new and exciting anyone would be thrilled to be here.

"So, what do you think?" the Doctor asked. Sherlock looked around and shrugged.

"It's alright, I guess." Sherlock said holding back his real emotions.

"Alright? Just alright?" the Doctor sounded offended. "My ship can go anywhere in time and space and you think it's alright? She's a living consciousness, unlike any other ship in the universe. She is infinite and can fit inside a tiny box. And you think it's _just alright_?!"

"It can't be alive." Said Sherlock.

"It's a she, thank you very much. And of course she's alive, she's just as alive, if not more so, than you or me." the Doctor turned around and finally noticed John and I standing in the room.

"Hey, Doctor. Can I ask you something?" I said.

"Uh… yeah…" he mumbled.

"Can I barrow your stethoscope?" I held out my hand hoping he would pull it out of his jacket. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the stethoscope and handed to me. I put it on and placed the end to my chest and listened. There it was. Four heart beats. I sighed and took the stethoscope off and handed it back to the Doctor. He took it back and put it in his coat. He then looked at me.

"What are you doing up? You should rest." The Doctor said and looked at John. John just shrugged.

"It's not John's fault. I didn't listen to him because I'm_ fine_." I pressed on. "By the way Doctor. That book." I pointed to the book on the chair. "Why do you have that out? Time Lord inventions?" his eyes widened and he walked to the book picking it up.

"You didn't read it did you?" he asked sternly. He looked at me to make sure I wasn't lying. I closed my eyes and sighed, smiling.

"No, I got distracted before I could…" I replied and looked at him. He was relieved and tossed the book under the console.

"I don't think she could read it… it's not even English." John said quietly.

"Can't you see John? She can read it." Sherlock said annoyed.

"What do you mean?" was John's reply.

"She just told us the Title." Sherlock glared a bit at his friend disappointed. Before they could get into it I changed the subject.

"So where are we going?" I smiled and walked up to the TARDIS console. I began messing with the controls and everyone looked at me eyes-wide.

"What?" I asked innocently. "I know how to fly the Tardis." I gestured to the Doctor. "Saw it in the Doctor's head when I first met him, that and River gave me some pointers." I then turned and repeated myself. "So where are we going?"

The Doctor looked at the console then turned to everybody with a smile plastered on his face. "Anywhere you want."

* * *

**Hey everyone! You are all fantastic, your reviews are the best and i hope you keep them up!**

**But because you are all Fantastic i wanted to do something interesting. i just wanted to let you know, that i want the readers to tell me where they would like to see the rest of them go. another planet? the future of earth? the past? i don't know you tell me! and i'll pick the most interesting one and put it into the story! if no one does anything i guess i'll pick... but that's no fun... anyway hope you enjoyed and come back again next weekend!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I am so sorry guy that it has taken me some time to get this up. School has been piling up, but it has relaxed a bit and i am half way through the next chapter so it should be up Thursday or Friday. but i hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or Doctor Who.**

Chapter 16

I stood there as everyone pondered on where they would like to go. John shrugged and Sherlock just stood there. I thought about where to go. I looked around at everyone and smiled. I knew where to go. The perfect place. Well, it wouldn't be perfect but it would be pretty awesome.

"I know where to go." I said finally. "But I am going to go change first, then I'll tell you all." I smiled and turned around gliding up the stairs and out of the center console. I made it to the TARDIS' closet and picked out an outfit I liked. I put on a white long sleeve button up, along with a light grey suit vest. I then put on black tight jeans and black converse. I put my short dark brown hair into a ponytail and smiled at myself in the mirror. I turned to leave and saw a dark green trench coat. I went over and picked it up and left the closet.

Once I reached the door to the console room, I heard the Doctor whispering loudly. For some reason, I was able to hear him clearly.

"You can't tell her." The Doctor instructed. "Not yet at least. I'll tell her when I think the time is right." _Tell me what?_ What was he talking about? I didn't have a clue. Was I going to die?

"But wouldn't it be better if you told her now better than later?" I heard John say. It was quiet for a while then the Doctor spoke up.

"Probably," his voice then turned cheery. "But not today! Today we have fun!" I was curious on what the Doctor was talking about but I shook my head and told myself he would tell me. Or I could pry it out of Sherlock or John.

I opened the door smiling and slid down the stairs. When I reached the bottom I tossed the green trench coat on the railing and clapped my hands together. I smiled and walked over to the Doctor and whispered in his ear. I moved away and saw his eyes sparkle and he smiled from ear to ear. He then turned around and danced around the console.

"THAT. IS. BRILIANT." The Doctor kept dancing around the console pushing buttons. John looked to Sherlock to see if he knew where we were going. But sure enough Sherlock looked just as confused as John did. I smiled knowing the big headed Sherlock didn't know where we were going.

"It won't suit your taste at first but since we can go anywhere, I thought we should start with that." I confidently said looking at Sherlock. "But it's just so your head doesn't explode or something like that. Wouldn't want to break the greatest mind in London." Sherlock glared at my statement. "Sorry, on earth." I sarcastically corrected myself. Sherlock kept glaring at me.

"Alex. Could you flip the Waxer Leaver?" the Doctor asked. I turned around and flipped the black leaver. "Thank you-" he said before being cut off by the thrashing of the TARDIS. Sherlock gripped the railing and John gripped to Sherlock. John looked like a child holding on to dear life. His eyes were shut tightly, he was grabbing Sherlock around the waist and he looked a little pale. Sherlock on the other hand, held onto the railing with both of his hands. Sherlock began to look a bit woozy and I smiled at the sight of them.

I turned around to face the console I was holding onto. I looked at the Doctor who was trying to stand, but failed to keep his legs balanced. _I swear sometimes Doctor…_ I thought and sighed. I pulled the leaver that I had just pulled back down and pushed a few buttons and twirled a leaver counter clockwise. The trashing stopped and the Doctor and I stood up straight. I straitened my shirt and turned to see if John and Sherlock were okay. They were both on the floor. Sherlock had landed on John and it looked like John passed out. I went over to them and helped Sherlock to his feet. John was lying on the floor with his eyes closed and I bent down to examine him.

"Has it stopped?" John said in a weak weary voice. I sat him up as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked fine, except for the surprise attack.

"Sorry about that. I probably should have told you guys that happens sometimes." I helped John to his feet and he dusted himself off. I turned to see the Doctor.

"So Doctor, have we made it to the location?" he looked at me then back to his monitor. He smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes-sir-e!" he shouted excitedly. Then looked shocked. "I am never saying that again." And went to the door exit.

"And I hope you don't…" I said following him and Sherlock and John followed behind me. the Doctor and I turned around and smiled at the two of them. They stopped and John looked a bit worried. Sherlock had his poker face on, but I knew he was somewhat excited.

"So, Alex had this idea." The Doctor began. "She thought, since you two solved a case during, well not during, but something that was lost and it turned out to be a fake." John looked a bit puzzled but Sherlock's eyes grew wide and cocked an eyebrow. He knew what we were talking about but he was confused on why we brought it up.

"Did the Doctor explain to you guys what she, the Tardis, can do?" I asked. The Doctor stepped in.

"Well, not really… I did tell them she was infinite. But not so much on what she can do…" he put his head down and looked away sadly.

I shook my head. "Well, that doesn't matter now. I'm not going to explain it to you guys until you see it." I moved in front of the Doctor and opened the door. "Come on."

Everyone followed me outside. It was dark and cold. Out in the distance, I saw lights coming from a city. It wasn't far away but you could admire the view from here. Snow was on the ground and looking up I saw snowflakes falling down. It was odd; I wasn't the least bit cold. Guess your body temperature changes with two hearts as well.

I turned around and looked at John and Sherlock. Both of their eyes were wide and in awe. John looked back at the TARDIS, to the Doctor then to me. He tried to speak but couldn't. Sherlock walked towards me and looked at the city. His face went back to normal and I spoke.

"Well boys," I smiled and gestured to the view. "Welcome to Delft, Netherlands, 1667."

~~~O~~~

John's mouth dropped, his eyes were wide and he looked at the city. The lights danced and we could hear people down below along with festive music. John looked back at the TARDIS and then to the Doctor, unable to speak.

"Not possible." Sherlock stated. His brows were furrowed and his eyes squinted at the town. "I must be asleep or dead, because THIS can't be real." He placed his right hand on his head and began to pace. I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"Sherlock…" I began. "I know it's… different and seems almost impossible, but it's every bit real." I smiled. The Doctor came up to me and handed me the dark green trench coat. I thanked him and we watched both Sherlock and John. John began to accept it, well most of it anyway and tried to talk to Sherlock. Sherlock was ignoring everyone and trying to set his mind right.

After a while, John grabbed Sherlock and we all went down to the city. Sherlock wouldn't speak. He just followed us, with the help of John. Once we reached the city, we noticed they were having a festival. People were walking around laughing and enjoying themselves. The Doctor was in the front and Sherlock ended up walking beside him. by the looks of it Sherlock was going to ask him questions.

"So… We travelled in time?" Sherlock asked dully. Called it. I smiled to myself. then listened to Sherlock and the Doctor.

"Yes." The Doctor smiled with happiness.

"The box can travel in time?"

"Hey!" the Doctor furrowed his brows and turned to Sherlock. "She's not a box she is a spaceship and my home." Sherlock looked at him with a 'just answer my question' look.

The Doctor sighed angrily, "Yes for the second time she can travel through time and she can also travel through space as well."

Sherlock looked at him in disbelief then looked at me. I nodded my head at him telling him the Doctor was telling the truth. He looked back at the Doctor a let out a big sigh.

"So telling by Alex's condition and you knowledge that you aren't human." Sherlock began to study the Doctor. The Doctor nodded his head and smiled.

"No, I'm not."

"What is your… species?" Sherlock said awkwardly.

The Doctor was hesitant and looked down at his feet. He then looked up and smiled at him. "I am a Time Lord. The last of my kind."

"The last of your kind? What happened to your people?" Sherlock pushed, knowing the Doctor didn't really want to talk about it.

"There was a war. A time war." He paused and stopped walking. Everyone stopped with him and looked at him. "We lost. Well both sides lost."

"Both sides lost? How can that be possible?" I could see the tension and cut in.

"So guys!" I locked arms with Sherlock and began to walk away with him. "There's a festival going on! Let's have some fun and stop talking about sad times." I looked back at the Doctor and John and smiled.

"John, take care of the Doctor! And Doctor, don't get into trouble!" I yelled as we walked away. Sherlock was trying to get out of my grip so he could ask more questions. I tightened my grip.

"Where are you going?!" John asked.

"Going to show Sherlock how to have fun!" and we turned a corner, leaving the Time Lord and the soldier alone.

~~~O~~~

Once we were far enough, I let go of Sherlock and kept walking. He followed behind me keeping quiet for once. People were still out having fun and talking. I slowed down a bit so Sherlock could walk next to me.

"I don't know why you need to ask everyone questions…" I sighed and looked over at him. His eyes narrowed and I saw that he was looking at some dunk men walking toward us. The staggered and spoke sluggishly to one another.

"I like to ask people questions to get the information I need." He glanced at me and then went back to the drunks.

"You don't need to know everything about everyone you know."

"And I was about to ask him his name…" he sounded a bit sad. Though I knew he was trying to get my sympathy.

The drunken men walked past us one of them was grinning at me. "He'll never tell you it." I mumbled. Sherlock stopped and looked at me.

"What was that?" he began to look around for something. I stopped and looked at him smiling.

"I said 'he'll never tell you.'" I repeated. Sherlock shook his head.

"No, not you." He snapped. "There was a sound. A metal sound. Didn't you hear it?" I shook my head and he went over into a dark alley. I followed suit and saw he began to look around. That's when we heard a woman scream.

Sherlock took off and I was at his heels. We turned a couple of corners and finally found where the sound was coming from. Or at least where it came from. The alley we were in had a dead end. At the wall there was a bag and woman's jewelry.

"This is where the scream came from I'm sure of it." Sherlock stated angrily. He bent over to examine the woman's belongings. While he did that I began to look around. There weren't any doors or windows where she could have been taken into. I walked over to Sherlock and looked around her bag. There wasn't ash for her to be vaporized.

"So where could she have gone…" I then walked up to the dead end and began to feel something odd. It felt tingly, like I could feel a power source. I went up to the wall and reached out my hand. I placed my hand on the wall, or at least I should have. My hand went right through it.

I yanked it back and hugged my hand. I heard Sherlock stand up and come over to me.

"What?" he looked at me with a bit of concern. Maybe concern isn't the right word. More like with questionable curiosity.

"I think I found out where she went…" I put my hand through the wall again and Sherlock's eyes went wide. He smiled and took my arm.

"Shall we?" before I could answer he walked through, yanking me behind him.

**So guys what do you all think Sherlock and Alex will find behind the mysterious wall? Hm? i know! but what do you think? Give me your opinions and thoughts. also i'll be showing a bit more of Alex and her Time Lord/Lady-ness... in the next chapter! Woot! have fun!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone here is the next chapter! I hope you all like it! I was a bit occupied with a story for a class i have... but here you are! the Next chapter of Beginning of Time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or Doctor Who. Only my character I created for this fan fiction.**

Chapter 17

Once we were through the non-wall, Sherlock let go of my wrist. The place we were in was dark and only dimly lit from the lights outside. I dug around my pocket and found a flashlight. I turned it on and looked around. I was confused. I was expecting something more… not ordinary. Sherlock looked around confused as well, probably thinking the same as me. Anyway, the room or building we were in was packed with boxes. It looked like shipment boxes and cargo.

"Well, this isn't what was expecting…" I sighed and turned to Sherlock. He walked forward and kept looking around. I went behind him and held out the flashlight. He looked back at me and gladly took it.

"There has to be some reason why that wall was transparent." Sherlock stated looking at the cargo boxes. I nodded my head agreeing with him and went looking around the building.

The building was pretty big and dark. I dug around my pockets again to see if there was possibly another light, but I didn't find one. Though I did find my phone. I smiled thinking that the Doctor had snuck it into the coat. I turned on its flashlight and began to examine along with Sherlock.

Then I felt this weird feeling in my head. It was odd; it was like something was trying to get through to me. It felt like I was getting some weird sensation in the back of my head. I ignored it and kept looking. I went down a path of boxes leaving Sherlock and found another dead end. To make sure it was actually a dead end I touched the wall. It was solid. I then began to inspect the boxes. Nothing. Then I looked to the floor. My eyes widened when I saw a boot print.

"Sherlock!" I yelled, turning around and running back to where he was. I turned the corner and ran right into Sherlock. I fell to the floor dropping my phone. Sherlock shined the light at my eyes blinding me.

"What? What is it?" he began. "What did you find?"

"Get the damn light out of my eyes and I'll tell you." I said angrily. He moved it away from my face and I stood up. "We need to leave right now." I said picking up my phone.

Sherlock looked at me and creased his brows together. "What do you mean we need to leave? You found something so tell me what it was." he edged closer and looked down at me. His height usually intimidated people but not me. I eyed him and attempted to grab him and run but he grabbed my shoulders.

"Tell me." he said again, this time losing his patience. I sighed knowing he wouldn't let go until I told him.

"Sometimes…" I mumbled. "Okay fine, I'll tell-" I was cut off by stomping. It wasn't ordinary stomping either. This stomping had been heard across Earth. The metal clanked to the ground. The marching of three or four of them. As they marched, Sherlock was looking at me for an answer.

"Sherlock we really don't have time for this." I hissed and glared at him. He just kept staring at me. The sound of the steel march came closer. There wasn't any time for this. In a swift moment I stomped on Sherlock's foot, letting me go in pain. I grabbed his arm and took off.

We ran down some shipment and turned a corner. Dead end. The marching of the metal machines was approaching. I had to think fast. Then Sherlock tugged at me. He pulled me into a tall empty cabinet with him. It was cramped, really cramped. He shut the doors making the cramped space pitch black and we waited. The stomping stopped and I could hear them speaking.

"Where are the life forms?" the mono toned robotic voice said.

"Scanning for life-forms." Another said. I held my breath and felt Sherlock stiffened his body.

"Life forms detected." My hearts quickened and I felt scared. But the steps began to move away. I was confused.

"Can they not see us…?" I whispered. Forgetting Sherlock was here, he moved a bit to get comfortable.

"Can you tell me now?" Sherlock said with the most irritated whisper. I thought about it. I shouldn't speak because they would find us.

"Can you wait a-"

"No." he shifted his face near mine. "Tell. Me." I could feel his breath on my face. I tried to move away, but there wasn't any room for me to. I sighed in defeat. Then a thought came to me.

"Sherlock, fast or slow." I whispered. There was a pause.

"What?"

"The fast and a bit painful version or the slow and uncomfortable one." I defined. He thought there for a moment.

"What does th-"

"Just answer me!" I whispered loudly.

He thought for a moment then spoke quietly. "Fast."

I moved my arms up to place my hands on Sherlock's head. Once my hands were there, I braced myself for the pain. Then I thought of the Cybermen and slammed my head against Sherlock's. The cabinet shuttered at Sherlock's jump of pain. Sherlock brought his hands to his head and groaned a bit. I rubbed my forehead and rocked myself in place trying to get rid of the pain.

Then the cabinet doors swung open. I turned my head to see John and the Doctor standing there. They were smiling like school girls.

"What?" I asked getting out of the small space. I held my hand on my head as I got out. "Why are the two of you smiling like school girls?"

"Oh nothing…" John said turning away with his grin still plastered on his face. Sherlock got out of the cabinet holding his head. His eyes were wide and looking at the ground.

"You okay, Sherly?" I asked. "Sorry about that, but I did ask you which one." I paused. "Wait. It did work right?"

Sherlock wouldn't answer me; he just kept staring at the ground. Then the Doctor spoke up.

"So… what were the two of you… doing in the cabinet…?" he asked. My face felt hot and I slapped his shoulder.

"Not that! For heaven's sake!" I looked at John, who was giggling behind the Doctor. "Oh shut up John! I know you would like to be in the cabinet with Sherlock." He stopped laughing and looked at me with a flushed and irritated face.

"For the last time. We. Are. Not. A. Couple!" he said.

"But anyway, we were in there hiding from…" I began.

"Cybermen." Sherlock finished for me. I turned to look at him. He was no longer staring at the ground. He was standing there looking at the lot of us, hands in his coat trying to look cool.

"So, it did work." I smiled.

"What worked?" the Doctor looked at me then to Sherlock. "What?"

"She slammed her head against mine and I received information about the Cybermen." Sherlock said bluntly.

"You know Doctor, the time when you were with Craig." I reminded him.

"Oh yeah!" he smiled. "I was trying to keep him quiet before he blew my cover." He trailed off.

"Quit being an old man Doctor!" I lightly smacked the same shoulder I smacked earlier.

"Oh right, Cybermen!" he said, placing his hands on his hips. "So where are they?"

Sherlock spoke. "They were coming after us. We didn't see them but we did hear them. They spoke to one another and said they found life forms and then they left. Probably found something else, other humans in the area. Or…"

"Or they led us into a trap." The Doctor said. We all stopped and listened. There wasn't a sound. "Or I could be wrong." He smiled and began to walk away. "Let's get out of this old building, shall we?"

~~~O~~~

Once outside, we noticed how quiet it was. The festival should still be going on, it wasn't too late. I looked around; the lights for the festival were still on but there wasn't any music or people cheering or laughing.

"Isn't there a festival going on around here?" John asked looking around. "Where is everyone?"

"I don't like this…" the Doctor began to walk toward the town square and the group followed him quietly. We got there a few minutes later and saw stalls and decorations destroyed. They were all over the town square, food was scattered everywhere.

"If this is destroyed, how come non-of us heard it?" I asked. "This definitely looks like someone came in and trampled the place…"

"It must have happened when we were in that building." Sherlock stated examining the fallen over stalls. He looked under one of them with the flashlight I had given him.

"The building we were in must have had some sound filtering system." The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and began to scan the area.

"John walked over to me and whispered, "What is that?"

"It's a sonic-screwdriver from the 51st century." I smiled and looked at it. "And I really want one… Anyway, it does a lot of things. But it's not a weapon and it doesn't do wood." I whispered to him.

We watched as the two of them began to investigate. "You know, they are really alike." John began. "The Doctor is just as brilliant as Sherlock, if not even better." He looked over at Sherlock who began to examine a building. "Just make sure he never knows that I told you that…"

"Alex! Come here a moment, I need your assistance!" the Doctor yelled.

"John! Come here a moment, I need your assistance!" Sherlock yelled at the same time. John and I looked at one another and laughed. We walked to our 'companions' with a smile on our face.

"What is it Doctor?" I asked walking up to him. "What do you need?"

"They're coming." He pointed his sonic at a street and pressed it. I could feel and here the sonic. More like understand the information it was giving the Doctor and me. The Cybermen were coming. We all stopped what we were doing and looked around. The march of the Cybermen was coming from every single street connected to the town square.

"We're surrounded." Sherlock stood up and walked over to the Doctor and me, John followed suit.

"Time for a bit of negotiation." The Doctor straightened up his bow-tie and smiled.

**I hope you guys liked it... I'm sorry if it's long and a bit boring... but i promise the juicy stuff is next chapter. Oh yes! just bear with me, please...**

**So guys tell me what you liked or didn't like. Something you would like to happen or something you would not like to see. i don't know just be... AWESOME! Thank you for all those who have stuck with me! Have a great day and see you soon!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the late update. i was having a not-really-wanting-to-type kind of days. then when i typed it all my internet wouldn't connect, or the website wouldn't let me on. not sure but here you guys go i hope you enjoy this chapter. i tried to make it a bit long, just for you. enjoy!**

Chapter 18

"What do you mean negotiate?!" I hissed. "Cybermen don't negotiate." The Doctor just smiled and looked straight. I narrowed my brows and looked around. There they came. The Cybermen, coming down every street to meet us. I looked over at Sherlock and John to see if they were okay. John began to reach for something behind his back. Sherlock put a hand on him and shook his head.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you." He then took his hand off John and placed his hands behind his back. "Not unless you want to get yourself killed."

John paused, thinking, then tightened his eyes and put it back. He brought his hands to his sides and sighed.

The Cybermen came out in pairs enclosing us. The ten Cybermen surrounded us and lifted their right arms. The light of the lanterns gave off a gold light on their steel armor. The one standing in front of the Doctor stepped forward.

"You are the Doctor?" the Cyberman questioned.

The Doctor stepped forward smiling, "Who wants to know?"

"We are the Cybermen." It paused studying our group. "The Cybermen need the Doctor."

The Doctor's smile faded and he glared at the speaker for the Cybermen. "And why would I do that? Hm? Why should I help you lot?" his voice was full of anger and hate as he closed to the speaker.

Then three Cybermen walked forward and grabbed Sherlock, John, and I. john tried to shake out of its grip, but it was no use. Sherlock just stood there not struggling he knew nothing would work. But when I looked at him, he was most definitely thinking of a plan.

"Let them go." The Doctor eyed them.

"You will help or we will turn your companions into Cybermen." Then the speaker turned to me. "Not the female. She is not compatible. She will be deleted." Mine and the Doctor's eyes widened. The Cyberman began to lift its arm at me. The Doctor jumped in front of it and grabbed its arm.

"No! Don't!" he yelled. "I'll help the Cybermen." He paused. "So, what do you want?"

~~~O~~~

It told us to come with them before I could explain what they needed. The Doctor and the Cyberman that spoke to him walked in the front. Sherlock, John and I were in the middle of the Cybermen cluster. It felt like we were prisoners being transported to prison. Since it was the Cybermen, we most likely were. I felt uneasy about this whole situation. I could tell Sherlock and the Doctor were as well. John was the only one who didn't know about them but he seemed to be wary.

We followed them down the main street and they led us out of town. We made it to a cave that seemed to have underground tunnels that ran under the town. They marched into the moist dark cavern; I had no idea where we were going. Except possibly to their 'layer', but I found it confusing that they needed the Doctor.

The cave was pitch-black; I couldn't see anything in front of me. The floor was a bit slippery and I lost my step and fell. I should have hit the floor, but someone was grabbing my arm, holding me up. I couldn't see who it was; all I knew is that it definitely wasn't a Cybermen. The hand was firm and cushiony like that of a human, not hard and cold. I whispered a 'thanks' but they didn't reply.

We travelled the dark tunnel for about another ten minutes and came to a light. At the end of the tunnel, there was a door and two Cybermen standing on each end. They let us pass and we entered. As we passed them, I looked over at the guards. Something seemed off. They almost seemed normal, human-esk. We were up on a cliff looking down and could see everything. The room we were in was huge. Well, more than huge, I couldn't see the ceiling and the border of the walls were about as large an enormous lake. Looking down, I could see their base and a place that seemed off limits. We were then escorted down a path to the base and to a broken building.

~~~O~~~

"So, now will the Cybermen tell me why you need me?" the Doctor said inside the building. The outside made it look broken; however the inside was like a room on one of their spaceships. Sherlock, John and I were standing against a wall and the Doctor was at the other wall across form us talking to a Cyberman.

"The Doctor must wait." It spoke standing there looking past the Doctor.

"Wait for what?" he was beginning to get impatient.

"You must wait for the Cyber-leader." It was about to turn away but stopped and looked at the Doctor. "New orders. I will tell you."

Sherlock leaned down and whispered to me. "We need an escape route."

"Yeah and what do you got?" I whispered back.

"Why do you think I have a plan? Why does everyone assume I have a plan?"

I just looked at him with a 'Really?' look and didn't answer him.

He smirked and looked at to the Doctor who was talking to the Cyberman.

"We need the Doctor's knowledge of the Cybermen and our code." The Cyberman said.

"What? Why? Why do the Cybermen need me? Shouldn't you lot know how to fix yourselves?" the Doctor went and looked at the computer screen and looked at the files they allowed him to see.

"Oh but look at that." His said cheerfully and turned back to the Cyberman. "Oh but someone went messing with your codes and systems. You seem to be a little more human. I noticed the odd nature of some of the Cybermen entering your base. You are trying to ignore it but it's not working now is it?" his smile went ear to ear.

"I noticed it as well. I saw one of them twirling its fingers thinking of something. Or it was bored. Or embarrassed." Sherlock said stepping forward.

"I also noticed it, one of the guards before we entered the base was moving in place a bit." I added. John just nodded and shrugged.

"Sorry I don't know much about these… Cybermen…" I placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled comforting him.

"But I still don't know what you need me for. You seem to be perfectly fine to me, actually better." The Doctor said.

"The Cybermen need the Doctor to put us back the way we were." It seemed to be getting angry.

"The way you were? You mean humans? Or do you mean Cybermen?" the Doctor smiled, he looked as if he were trying to make the Cyberman angry.

"Cybermen."

"Sorry can't help you with that." The Doctor turned and walked to us. "I couldn't help you with either choice actually. I can't make you human again and I can't make you Cybermen. I don't know enough about your programs to fix you. And even if I did," he paused and turned back to the Cyberman. "I still wouldn't help you." He put on his truly pissed voice.

"If you will not help us you will be deleted." As soon as he said this the Doctor pulled out his sonic and pointed it at him. He pressed the button and the Cyberman leaned over as if it had been shut off. Then it stood up and looked around confused and began to breathe heavily.

"Where am I? Who are you?" the voice was that of a woman and it looked at the computer screen. "What..? What happened to me…?" it turned to us and green oil began to come out of its eyes.

"I am so sorry, miss. But there is nothing I can do to help…" the Doctor said approaching her. The Cyberman female then fell to the floor. John ran to her side trying to help.

"What's wrong with her?" John asked unclear on what to do since he only works on humans.

"She's dying." Sherlock said bluntly.

"You can't do anything? Nothing to help her?" John looked at the Doctor. He shook his head.

"The only thing I can do is turn her off." He said.

"The only way to help her is to kill her?" John began to get angry.

"John," I began in a soft voice. "It's her choice. The Doctor wouldn't do it if she didn't want to. But it's either she dies a slow and painful death or o quick turn off."

"Can't he just make her human?!" he stood up in anger. "This can't be the only way!"

"It's not that simple John. The Cybermen when they turn you into one of them the remove your brain, unpleasantly, and put it in one of their steel suits. The body is sometimes damaged and they always toss it."

"But what abo-" he was stopped by the woman's hand on his ankle.

"I… want… them… to kill… me…" she said in short breathes. He looked at her with straight sorrow. "Please…" John nodded and went back to her side.

~~~O~~~

The Cyberwoman was in the corner with my coat placed over her. After that whole concern, everyone seemed to be depressed but Sherlock. He walked over to the door and cracked it open looking outside, examining it, and then closed the door. He then walked over to us.

"We need to be ready to leave." he said.

"Right leave." the Doctor said. "Though I am surprised that none of the Cybermen have come to check on their partner." He looked at the body. "Wait. We need to check something out before we leave and need to shut the Cybermen down." He walked over to the door and looked at the lot of us.

"Okay we need to split up. Sherlock and John; I need you two to sneak into the restricted area and see what's inside and Alex. You're with me-"

"What? But we have no idea how to fight or sneak past the Cybermen." John panicked.

"I have to agree with John, for once. I may know about the Cybermen but I have no idea how to stop them." Sherlock said, looking at the Doctor. He turned and looked at me about to speak.

"Doctor, I'll be fine." I said before he could say anything. "Take Sherlock and John to the restricted area. It's would be better and a lot safer if you went with them." I smiled and turned to the computer.

"But what about you? I can't leave you alone. And do you even know how to stop the Cybermen?" he asked walking up to me with concern.

"When you guys leave, I'll deadlock the door and yes I can stop the Cybermen." I turned to him, he looked a bit confused. "One time Jack asked me to come visit him. So I went to Torchwood and one of his team members kept his girlfriend under the tower. His girlfriend happened to be part human part Cyberman. But she looked more human, like her conversion wasn't complete. But you know my ability, and when I touched her I obtained Cybermen memories, their program and her memories as well.

"The point is that I can hack into their system and destroy the base. But you, I know this is what you're thinking, you have to see if there are any humans that haven't been converted and help them out of this place." He smiled and nodded.

"Great job, Alex. I have taught you well." He said jokingly. "Though I didn't know about Jack and you helping him out. How is he by the way?"

"That was before he met Martha and you and the Master. But back to the issue now Doctor!" I scolded him. He nodded and went to the door. "Follow the Doctor's orders. I mean it." I pointed a finger at them. "And Doctor. You still have Martha's mobile, right?"

"Yes." He showed me and put it back. He then cracked open the door and looked outside. "If we are doing this we need to do this now." He looked at Sherlock and John who looked at each other and nodded.

"Let's go." Sherlock said and followed the Doctor and John out. As soon as they left I began to type away. I heard the door lock and hacked into the cameras around the base on one screen. I watched the three of them sneak into the restricted area. I smiled and went back to my job. On the other screen, I began to hack into the Cybermen's system.

~~~O~~~

I had been in this room for twenty minutes. Hacking. Before I did this though, I was sure that the Cybermen were going to come after me. I know that the Cybermen always know when they are being hacked. But then I noticed why. There were a lot of holes in their programming. Someone had to have tampered with it, but I don't know who. No one in this day and age would know how to hack into the Cybermen's code. The only person I knew who could was me, (and the Doctor if he really tried.)

I ignored it for now and kept hacking. Or trying to… Am I going in circles? I asked myself. I looked at the cameras. There weren't any cameras past the restricted area so I couldn't see Sherlock, John, or the Doctor. Then the computer screen went black and two white words came on the screen.

_Bad Wolf._

I blinked and the words were gone and the computer was back to normal. This is the second time I heard from _Bad Wolf_. "What are you warning me about Rose?" I whispered. As soon as I said that I got a call. I looked at my phone and read 'Doctor'.

I answered, "Hello?"

"Alex!" he yelled excitedly. "We made it out with a bunch of survivors. And you would believe who I just met. Johannes Vermeer! The whole point of us coming here. He is actually making the painting right now, well not right now, but is in the process of painting it. You know 'The Lost Vermeer'. Well it isn't actually named that it's actually-"

"Doctor!" I yelled into the phone interrupting him. As I did that, the programming code of the Cybermen began to fill in the holes it had. "What? No, no, no, no!" then the alarms began to go off.

"Alex? What's going on?" he asked worried.

"Is something wrong with Alex?" I heard John ask over the phone.

"Nope. Everything is…" I put my phone on speaker, put it down and began to type away. "Fine." I tried not to make them worried. Even though I wasn't sure what was going on and I was losing my composure. I neglected the arguing voices over the phone to try and find out what was happening.

Then the realization hit me. It was a trap. It was made for the Doctor but they didn't think the Doctor wouldn't be able to do it. And they didn't know I would take his place. I heard marching near the door and sighed. They were coming. They were also trying to stop me by putting up firewalls, though that didn't stop me. I also made sure they wouldn't be able to unlock the door. Breaking it down was a different story. So typed faster.

After a few minutes, I found what I was looking for. The 'self-destruct' button. Well, it wasn't really a button but it was the code that would make the base shut down. More like explode. The Cybermen finally realized that they couldn't unlock the door, for they were banging on it now. My hearts began to race and I finished it just in time as the door came down. I pushed a button making the countdown, which had just started, unable to be shut off.

"Alex what was that?!" I heard the Doctor yell out of breath. I turned the speaker off and hid the phone behind my back. I then turned to three Cybermen.

"You are not the Doctor." The first Cyberman said.

"And how would you know that? I have two hearts, I'm quick with words and smart enough to hack into the Cybermen network." I smiled mischievously.

"You are female. Our database says the Doctor is male." The one on the right of the first said.

"You really don't know about Time Lords." I sigh and placed a hand on my head. "Sometimes, when we regenerate, we change sex. Which can be awkward with some relationships." I played out, trying to sound as close as I could to the Doctor.

They then took notice to the countdown behind me. "Oh, notice that. It's obviously a countdown. But a countdown of what you may ask." I looked at it, the countdown reached 57 seconds. "A countdown to the destruction of this base." I smiled and looked at them.

They looked at me and took a step forward. "Then, Doctor, you will be deleted."

**Hey guys! Did you like this chapter? OH! guess what?! one more chapter and then a lot of things begin to clear up on Alex. or maybe next chapter... not sure... depends on if i end up making next chapter short or not. if it's short you have to wait till the chapter after the next. if not then it will be explained next chapter. oh well. if you would like to put your input on your opinion that would be great! see you next time!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone. i am so terribly sorry it took me so long to put this up. I had midterms and a five chapter story i had to write and turn into my professor. so i didn't have the time to type the rest of it up... i haven't even watched the past few Torchwood: Miracle Day episodes... BUT. Midterms are over and things should go back to normal. So i hope you guys enjoy this chapter. i had fun writing it. but not as much fun as next though... Spoilers...**

**/Oh by the way wanted to make clear that the Doctor and O/C are just really great friends. No romance between them.\\\**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or Doctor Who.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 19

The loud noise of the alarm rang through the cave hide out. Standing in the room with three Cybermen, I froze, hoping something would come to mind. "How about no?" I smiled awkwardly placing both my hands up. I exposed my phone to the Cybermen, which I had forgotten about, and they took notice.

"A communicator." The one in front said. "Who are you conversing with?"

I hesitated, I wanted them to think I was the Doctor or… "The Doctor."

"You are the Doctor." They all said in unison. I smiled deviously and put my arms down. I then took a step forward.

"But how would you know? I could have been lying the entire time." I looked back at the screen. 37 seconds.

The Cybermen didn't speak or put their arms down. They seemed to be analyzing and talking to one another. Then the Cyberman in front spoke. "No matter. You will be, deleted."

I snickered and stared at them, "You know what I find funny?" none of them replied, they stared at me (at least I think they were), unmoving. "You Cybermen, sound a lot more human than you used to." It looked like they stiffened and still wouldn't respond.

"Am I right?" _I hope I am._ I looked over to the monitor, 23 seconds, I looked back to them. "I can stop it," _hopefully_, I thought, then continued. "But you need to promise, and I mean it, you _have to_ promise not to kill any more humans and make them into Cybermen."

"Alex, we're on our way." I could hear the Doctor say, panting. I think he was running, probably to the TARDIS. I heard him stop, "Alex?" was all he said before the line went dead.

The Cybermen looked at me, not moving, not speaking, nothing. I think they were communicating with themselves, about what to do, though I am pretty sure they won't go along with my idea. Even if they tell me they will.

_Danger…_

_What is that?_ I thought, hearing something. I cocked my eyebrow and looked around. All I could see were the three Cybermen, a broken exit, smoke coming from behind them, a monitor and then myself.

_Danger… emergency shield activated._

Suddenly, my wrist began to warm up. I pulled my hands closer to my face and examined my right wrist. My bracelet was glowing. The silver band heating up and the tardis blue gem, was shining. It looked as if it were leaking gold dust.

As soon as that happened the Cybermen were on alert, and began to yell. "What kind of device is that?" one said.

"We scanned her and that device was not detected." The leader said.

"DELETE!"

"DELETE!"

"DELETE!"

_Uh-oh._ I covered my face with my hands and braced myself for the shooting. I heard the laser shots but I hadn't felt any pain. Either they were terrible shots like the Storm Troopers from Star wars or… I looked up from my cowardice position and saw a transparent barrier. The Cybermen were unhappy and asking what was going on. I looked at the monitor, 10 seconds.

Doctor, it would be great if you could pop in now. 7 seconds.

_Emergency… must remove commander._

"What?" I said out loud. I looked over at the monitor 4 seconds.

3 seconds.

"Wait."

2 seconds.

_Shifting now._

"What?!" was all I could say before my vision blurred and the air was sucked out of me. I felt uneasy and a bit nauseous. I couldn't open my eyes, but then I felt cold air blow on me. The wind felt great, wait… wind? I then opened my eyes and saw the TARDIS, in front of me. At night. Where we left it. Before we went to the city.

"What…? How?" I looked around confused as all hell. I went to the doors and took the key off my neck and put it in. still confused I unlocked the TARDIS doors and heard talking approaching me. I turned around and noticed some figures running closer.

"Alex we're on our way!" the Doctor said panting toward the TARDIS. Sherlock and John were right behind him. They approached and noticed me. They all stopped in their tracks looking at me confused. "Alex?" then the mobile the Doctor had sparked.

"Oww!" he yelped dropping it. He rubbed the palm of his hand and looked back to me. "What? How… How did you…" he pointed to me. "…get here?" he said pointing to the ground.

"We were just talking to you, and you're not even on the phone." John stated.

"Obviously." Sherlock said in a monotone voice. "I think he wants you to explain what has happened and how you got from… that cavern… to here in such a short amount of time."

I looked at all of them, not a hundred present sure what happened either. Expeditiously, an explosion happened a few miles away, it shook the ground making everyone try to balance. The Doctor and I were pretty good at trying to balance but John and Sherlock… not so much. John bumped into Sherlock making him spread his arms out to balance and John then hung onto Sherlock's coat hoping he wouldn't fall.

_You think someone from war, with explosions, would learn to balance._ I smiled but quickly went away when the shaking stopped. Everyone stood up straight fixing their clothing and looked at me.

"What?" I said, and then I remembered. "Oh right you wanna know how I got here. Well, truth be told not 100% sure myself." Sherlock then gave me a dirty look and I returned it.

"Well if you want to know so bad _Sherlock,_ why don't you deduce what happened and I'll fill in the holes." I snapped.

He thought about it, looking me over then nodded. _Wow… did he just… agree?_ I thought to myself in shock.

"Well by the looks of it you were in some crossfire. You weren't hit, obviously. How I know? The smell. You have an odd smell; you weren't shot at with bullets more like lasers. The smell is not gunpowder but more hot and radiated. When we saw you, you weren't holding your mobile to talk to us, so you had to have jumped back in time. By the looks of it, not to long from where you were. Though I can't say how you got here. Am I right?" he said confidently.

"Sometimes Sherlock… you are way to… what's the word… full of yourself? Yeah that's it." I smiled and he glared at me, though I ignored it and continued. "But yes, you are mostly correct. However, during the crossfire, I should have been shot but I wasn't. And I should have been in that cavern when it exploded but here I am." I gestured to all of me. "What stopped the lasers? What brought me here? Well I have no idea why or how but it was…" I brought my wrist up and pointed at my bracelet. "This thing here! It also… kind of… talked to me… kind of… More like it spoke and I heard it, wasn't really towards me."

No one spoke; John and Sherlock were just as confused as I was. When I looked to the Doctor, I saw it; his face looked down at the ground not looking at me. He was hiding something. But before I could ask he looked up, smiled and rubbed his hands together.

"Well let's not stick around here all night! Get into the Tardis!" he shoved me inside and Sherlock and John followed behind. The Doctor went over to the console as John shut the TARDIS door.

"Where to next? Hm? We could go to Barcelona. Not the city Barcelona, by the way, the planet. Haven't been there in a while… as long as we don't run into Fig… I owe him a blue whale… I'll go before I met him and-" John cut him off.

"Actually, I'm a bit tired… I was hoping to get some sleep." John said sluggishly.

"Oh right sorry. I forget humans need a lot of sleep. Well, I'll make sure the Tardis shows you the way to your rooms." He said and pushed a button.

"But I am perfectly-" Sherlock began but was cut off by John dragging him off. John could see I wanted to be alone with the Doctor and I silently thanked him. Once they were out of the console room a turned to the Doctor. He was looking down, flipping switches not lifting his head. He didn't even glance at me, but he knew I was there. He knew that I wouldn't leave until he told me. And I would wait. Not patiently, but I won't leave him alone.

"Doctor-" I started but was interrupted by the Doctor lifting his hand up, in a halt position. He was still looking down at the controls, like he were upset. He then placed his hand down and began.

"Alright, alright." He said and finally looked up at me. He gave me a sweet and kind smile, but if you look deep enough there was sadness. Just a little bit.

"It's about time I tell you." As he said this, he walked over and sat down in one of the chairs and patted the one next to him. Gesturing me to sit. I followed his request and sat down. And then he began to speak.

**I am sorry... i always leave a cliff hanger... or at least most of the time... anyway! tell me how i did. or how i can improve that would be great help. i Love feed back!**

**So readers, what do you think the Doctor will tell Alex? What is it that he is hiding? Hm?**


End file.
